Gangues de Motocicleta
by Uchiha Nakai
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um gângster e uma garota normal se conhecem? Quatro pessoas diferentes, dois mundos completamente isolados um do outro, muita confusão e talvez uma pitada de romance...[U.A.] [Vários Casais]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto NÃO me pertence, mas se pertencesse...Mwahahahahahaha òó/_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silêncio. Plenas três horas da madruga, o dia escuro,com algumas estrelas emitindo um brilho fraco e insignificante. A rua estava completamente deserta, não havia movimento algum. Exceto um pequeno grupo de adolescentes sentados numa sarjeta. Um deles segurava abertamente uma garrafa de vodka, rindo bobamente para os outros, enquanto contava coisas idiotas, talvez já meio afetadas pelo efeito de grandes quantidades da bebida.

Outro fumava, sem prestar muita atenção no bêbado. Os outros, faziam outras coisas distintas, como conversar, fumar, ouvir metal e outras atividades. Mas todos eles tinham algo em comum: apresentavam o mesmo estilo de roupas, se comportavam da mesma maneira, tinham ar meio rebelado e todos, sem exceção, seguravam ou guardavam canos de ferro manchados. Apesar do horário, nenhum deles apresentavam algum sinal de sono, alguns no máximo tédio, mas ao parecer, já estava acostumados com aquilo.

Enfim, um barulho na rua. Um ronco abafado. Alguns deles se levantaram, agitados. No fim da rua, podia-se ver um grupo de motocicletas se aproximando rapidamente, fazendo muita bagunça, onde inclusive um dos motoqueiros arrastava um cano de metal no chão, fazendo barulho. Estacionaram em frente ao grupo de garotos. Apresentavam hematomas no corpo, e um deles, sem perceber, deixava um fio de sangue escorrer pela boca. Por fim, começaram a desmontar das motocicletas. Havia várias mulheres no meio deles, usando geralmente roupas curtas e decotadas.

Meio longe da agitação, outros dois desmontavam meio atrasados da motocicleta. Ambos se pareciam muito, mas possuíam idades distintas. O mais velho tinha cabelos muito negros compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, e usava muitas correntes e uma parte da camisa aberta, exibindo o peitoral bem trabalho. Tinha o olhar distante e olhos negros profundos. O outro, alguns anos mais novo , tinha cabelos escuros meio azulados, olhos negros e, ao contrário do outro, tinha a camisa fechada e nenhuma corrente. Usava um sobretudo negro e uma espécie de topete para trás, bem arrepiado.

Uma das mulheres se aproximou do mais velho, que guardava utensílios debaixo do banco.

-Oi, Itachi-kun...Tudo bem com você? – A mulher começou a acariciar sensualmente os seus cabelos. O moço esquivou-se rapidamente.

-Tudo ótimo. – Ela torceu o nariz e saiu de perto. Sasuke sorriu, divertido com a frieza do irmão. Itachi prosseguiu a tarefa. Ambos continuaram em silêncio.

-Sasuke...-murmurou Itachi depois de algum tempo – Durma um pouco. Amanhã você vai pro colégio.

-Hein, Nii-san? –Sasuke fechou a cara para o irmão – Não vou nem que você me amarre, falou?

O outro apenas sorriu.

-Então se prepare. Eu vou ter que te amarrar.

Sasuke preparava-se para retrucar, quando um outro moço apareceu. Possuía cabelos esverdeados muito claros, cortados em estilo moicano.

-Sasuke não quer ir pro colégio amanhã? –disse, rindo.

-Eu não vou pro colégio amanhã. Não adianta vocês ficarem zoando com a minha cara. Colégio é pra otários.

-O moleque tem razão –resmungou o de moicano.

-Pare de incentivar. E Sasuke... –Itachi virou-se para encarar o irmão mais novo – Você vai para o Colégio. Eu vou junto com você.

-Vai mudar algo se eu continuar retrucando? –suspirou ele, derrotado, deitando-se na calçada, tentando não escutar toda bagunça a que os outros faziam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um barulho estridente soou ao lado da cama. Os primeiros raios de claridade adentravam o quarto, através das cortinas rendadas. Uma garota de cabelos róseos, que dormia pesadamente, despertou com o barulho irritante do despertador. Entreabriu os olhos, revelando dois brilhantes e verdes orbes.

Sentou-se pesadamente na cama, esfregando os olhos, soltou um bocejo e finalmente levantou-se. Lavou o rosto, vestiu um robe cor-de-rosa e saiu ainda meio sonolenta do quarto. Já estava quase descendo as escadas, quando virou-se, lembrando de algo.

Voltou, chegando até uma porta fechada. A garota suspirou alto, pois essa tarefa de despertador matutino era meio ingrata, mas às vezes era divertido ver a reação da amiga.

Apoiou a cabeça no batente da porta e cuidadosamente, bateu na porta. Nada lá dentro retribuiu.

-Teeeeeenteeeenn... – sorriu maldosamente Sakura, ouvindo apenas um gemido contradito lá dentro – Tenten, já está na hora de acordar...E de comprar um despertador também... – E sem nenhum convite, a garota deslizou a porta e entrou no quarto.

-Sakura, sua chata...-resmungou uma garota de cabelos castanhos, totalmente esparramada na cama, com um lençol fino bagunçado sobre a pele alva. Ela sentou-se na cama, revelando uma camisola laranja clara, e uma cara amassada. Sakura riu.

-Vamos lá, Tenten, força! –riu mais ainda. Por fim, caminhou para fora do quarto, parando na porta. – E venha logo tomar seu café, senão nós ficamos atrasadas, ya?

Tenten apenas balançou a cabeça, intrigada como Sakura sempre acordava tão bem disposta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dois moços de cabelos negros andavam em silêncio pelo corredor da escola.

-Eu...eu odeio esse lugar... –esbravejou Sasuke, ainda contradito de ter de vir para o Colégio. O irmão mais velho apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

-Pode se acostumar. Você vai ter que freqüentar isso aqui por muito tempo. –Deu apenas um suave tapinha na cabeça do irmão, que reagiu com apenas um "ai!"

E continuaram a andar, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas, mas especialmente garotas, que suspiravam desejando desesperadamente que um dos dois irmãos olhassem para elas. Por fim, pararam em frente à uma sala.

-Então... –murmurou Itachi – Tenha um bom dia, Sasuke...E nem tente cabular as aulas, falou? – O irmão mais novo, concordou com a cabeça e o outro saiu caminhando distraidamente, com sua camisa aberta até o peito, atraindo atenção. Sasuke suspirou e entrou na sala.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se pra ele. Não era muito comum ver o jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos ônix assistindo as aulas. Pelo contrário, o número de faltas dele já superavam o numero de presenças.

Sentou-se na última carteira, afastado dos outros colegas de classe e meninas babonas, com suas risadinhas histéricas. Atirou a mochila sobre a mesa, a face cansada e atirou-se sobre a cadeira. Não tinha dormido absolutamente nada, mas o irmão insistira para que ele viesse..._Que saco..._, reclamou mentalmente.

-Olha, é o delinqüente, não é? –um grupo que conversava aos sussurros atraiu a atenção de Sasuke. Olhavam discretamente pra ele, com rostos que expressavam curiosidade.

-Sim, o próprio –retrucou uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros, com uma expressão mandona. Tinha um penteado estranho, o cabelo era amarrado em quatro partes. Encarou Sasuke por alguns instantes e voltou para o grupo. – Aposto que ele trouxe canivetes para ameaçar os professores e roubar alunos. –riu maldosamente. Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados tapou a boca com as mãos, enquanto um outro jovem, com os mesmos cabelos escuros e olhos perolados da garota assustada retrucou.

-Para de encarar ele, Temari. Hinata, sossega, ele não vai roubar teu dinheiro. E deixem o...o... o cara lá em paz.!

A sineta tocou. O grupo se desfez e voltaram cada qual para sua mesa. Um homem de cabelos prateados adentrou a sala, mas não era velho. Tinha aparência de 26 anos, colocou uma pilha de livros em cima da mesa dos professores e se apoiou nela. Sorriu.

-Bom dia, pessoal. Abram seus cadernos de História... –Sasuke apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Iria ser um dia muito, muito difícil...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura e Tenten vinham correndo desesperadamente pela rua onde localizava-se o Colégio. Após a desastrosa queda da tigela de cereais da garota de cabelos castanhos, Sakura passara 10 minutos procurando os sapatos que Tenten enfiara na área de serviço, finalmente apanharam um ônibus e estavam correndo para chegar a tempo. Abriram indelicadamente as portas do colégio, e notaram que já não havia mais uma alma nos corredores. Começaram a correr com mais vigor.

-Já bateu o sinal, Tenten... –choramingou a garota de cabelos róseos, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Se você não tivesse encerado a mesa, nada disse teria acontecido! –resmungou Tenten, correndo um pouco atrás de Sakura.

-E quem é que disse que eu... –a garota foi interrompida. Não viu que aproximava-se da porta de sua sala.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!

Um corpo voou pela sala e deslizou pelo chão, até chegar aos pés do professor. Todos levantaram-se de suas mesas para tentar entender o que havia ocorrido, até Sasuke, na última carteira da sala. Sakura estava meio zonza do capote ainda, mas sentou-se no chão, observando a turma, e finalmente entendeu o que havia acontecido.

A garota gaguejou uma frase sem sentido, abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, e levantou-a novamente para olhar o professor, que ainda estava com a boca aberta. De repente, a sala toda caiu na gargalhada. Sasuke permanecia observando a cena, atônito, observando a garota de cabelos róseos que gesticulava para o professor, que sorria. Era até bonitinha, sorriu o moço, mas voltou a sentar-se. Tenten adentrou a sala, sorrindo envergonhada pela entrada triunfal da amiga.

Ela abaixou-se, ajudou Sakura á erguer-se e explicou a situação para o professor, que as desculpou de imediato. A sala continuava a rir, e Sakura havia adquirido a coloração de um tomate, sorrindo envergonhada, até ser conduzida à uma mesa pela amiga.

-Pessoal, pessoal...Já chega, vocês estão constrangendo a Sakura-chan...Por favor, vamos voltar á aula...

Sakura abriu nervosamente a apostila, massageando a testa, a parte mais atingida na sua "chegada". Foi cutucada por uma colega que sentava-se atrás dela. Tinha cabelos loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e um sorriso sincero no rosto.

-Essa doeu, em Saku-chan? –disse, num murmúrio para não chamar atenção. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. A garota observou a sala antes de voltar-se novamente para a loira.

-Naruto faltou hoje? –mas sua preocupação foi totalmente erradicada quando seu olhar pairou sobre a figura solitária de um garoto sentado na última mesa da sala. Olhos e cabelos muito negros, ar descontraído e...um estranho visual de...de...seria metaleiro? Não permitiu que a loira respondesse, atiçando outra pergunta.

-Ino, quem é aquele ali no fundo da sala...?

-Ahh, é um tal de Uchiha Sasuke...andei garimpando umas informações aí, ele tem um Irmão mais velho, que chama Itachi. Os pais morreram. –á essa altura, Tenten já havia entrado na conversa.

-Sim, ele é bonitinho! –exclamou a morena, sorrindo.

-Não terminei aindaa... –sorriu Ino maldosamente. –Ate onde eu sei, ele faz parte de uma gangue! –exclamou, rindo.

Sakura ficou paralisada, fitando-o.

-Gangue? Gangue do que? –reforçou Tenten.

-Parece que é de motocicleta. Legal, né?

-Ô, demais, Ino... –Tenten virou-se para frente. Sakura encarou Ino.

-De motocicleta? (N/A: Gangues de motocicleta não são bem vistas, como qualquer outra gangue. Mais no Japão, a população os teme pois eles brigam intensivamente com gangues inimigas, e ás vezes até com a pessoas comuns mesmo...Que medo o.o''')

-Aham... –acenou Ino com a cabeça. Sakura desviou o olhar dele e voltou-se para a lousa. Nunca havia visto aquele garoto ali. Sim, era muito bonito, mais por ser de uma gangue, não seria perigoso? A garota continuou ali, devaneando em silêncio.

As aulas seguiram-se, Sakura não concentrou-se em nenhuma delas, com a testa doendo, a sala tirando sarro dela...Talvez esse não fosse um bom dia, refletiu a garota de cabelos róseos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silêncio. Aula de matemática, toda a sala estava concentrada fazendo exercícios, enquanto a professora Anko corrigia provas com um ar maldoso. Itachi, recolhido ao fundão da classe, forçava o olhar sobre uma equação. Sacudiu o lápis, quando um sussurro atraiu sua atenção. Uma garota de cabelos negros muito compridos sorria para ele, discretamente para a professora não perceber.

-Oi, docinho... –disse sorrindo meigamente. Suas amigas se aglomeravam em volta, para supervisionar a atitude dele, sorrindo também. –Quer uma ajudinha?

-Ahh...obrigado, mas eu tô de boa...-murmurou em resposta, desviando o olhar.

-Não parece,sabe. –riu a garota. Ele sorriu constrangido. A professora começou a observá-los. A garota de cabelos negros adiantou-se. – Meu nome é Kin, qualquer coisa pode me chamar depois da aula. Posso te ajudar na matéria que quiser, lindo. –Ela deu uma piscadela e voltou-se para frente. As outras deram risinhos.

Itachi apenas suspirou. Ir para o colégio não era tão ruim. A única coisa que ele odiava era o assédio de garotas pegajosas. O moço abaixou a cabeça e massageou os olhos, tentando voltar para a matéria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bateu o sinal. Todos levantaram-se apressados para retirar-se o mais rápido. O professor de literatura, Iruka, arrumava uma pilha de livros sobre a própria mesa. Sakura, Tenten e Ino já saíam da sala, quando o Professor chamou Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, a senhorita disse que me ajudaria à organizar os livros para distribuí-los, lembra-se? –a garota lembrou-se imediatamente da ajuda malfadada que prometera. Assentiu com a cabeça. –Então, tome aqui alguns livros para fazer a ficha deles...É claro, se você puder me ajudar!

O professor empurrou uma pilha de quase um metro de altura para Sakura. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

-Cla...Claro, Sensei! –Ela equilibrou a pilha sobre os braços, com agradecimentos do Sensei.

Tenten e Ino ainda a esperavam, na porta da sala. A garota veio meio cambaleante.

-Caracas, quantos livros! –indagou Ino. Sakura apenas suspirou.

-Vou ter de fichá-los...

-TODOS ELES! –berrou Tenten.

-Aham...Mas é pra serem distribuídos mais tarde, para todos, e estarei ajudando o sensei! –os olhos de Sakura brilharam, na sua tarefa incessante de ajudar tudo e todos.

Surgiram gotas na cabeça de Ino e Tenten.

-Bom, enquanto você faz isso aí, eu e a Ino vamos à biblioteca, tá, Saku-chan? –sorriu Tenten.

-Tá bom. Eu já vou pra casa. Tchauzinho! –e saiu andando alegremente com sua pilha de livros, cambaleante com o peso.

-Ela ficará bem? –murmurou Ino.

-Penso que sim...-outras duas gotas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke andava pelo corredor cheio de alunos. Agradecia mentalmente pelo fim das aulas. Fechou os olhos por uns segundos, massageando a testa, cansado de fazer tarefas. Abriu-os e deparou-se com uma pilha de livros que deslocava-se rapidamente em sua direção. Abriu a boca, não podendo desviar.

BONC.

A pilha toda, a pessoa que a carregava e Sasuke foram parar no chão, em meio a um mar de livros. O garoto sentou-se, olhando em volta. Alguns alunos olhavam intrigados.

-Ei, cara, vê se olha onde anda, meu! –Sasuke olhou na direção de onde devia estar a pessoa e deparou-se com a mesma garota que entrara "triunfalmente" na sala, mais cedo. Trazia um olho fechado, o rosto meio contraído de dor, e massageava a perna. Ao ouvir o que ele havia dito, colocou-se a observá-lo.

-Peeeeeeeeeeeeerdããoooooo! –começou a gritar, abaixando a cabeça, totalmente ruborizada. O garoto apenas a observou, com a boca aberta. –Não estou num dia bom hoje, só estou me acidentando, mas me perdoe, por favor, não foi intencional, vou procurar ter mais atenção, com certeza, mais me perdoe, senhor!

-Ahhh...-Sasuke que não tinha muito o que dizer. –Relaxa, calma, tá tudo bem... –Sakura continuava desculpando compulsivamente. Ele sorriu, uma gota desceu-lhe pela testa, deixando apenas uma opção. –REEEEEEEEELAAAAAAAAAXAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEEU!

Ela arregalou os olhos, ele sorriu sem graça.

-Me perdoe, senhor...-Sakura voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

-Tá bem, mas não me chama de senhor. Meu nome é Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – o Uchiha começou a reunir alguns livros no chão. A garota o acompanhou. –E o teu? –a garota ruborizou instantaneamente.

-Ha ... Ha ...Haruno Sakura! Prazer, Sasuke-san! –estendeu-lhe uma mão, com a cabeça abaixada. Sasuke a apertou.

-Não precisa gaguejar, tá?

-Aham!

-Tá legal, tá legal... –o Uchiha deslizou a pilha em direção a ela, sorrindo. –Tá aqui. Tenha mais cuidado. Tô atrasado, Falou.

Sakura acenou, sorrindo vermelha, vendo o garoto distanciar-se. Pegou a pilha, levantou-se e voltou a andar. Sorriu mentalmente.

-_Talvez não seja um dia tão ruim..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITÚLO.

**Heelloooo! ' Sinceras desculpas por não ter escrito mais (tá, e quem se importa ¬¬'), demo tive provas, trabalhos, problemas, e coisas do tipo...**

**Mas em primeiríssimo lugar, eu gostaria muito de agradecer todos que leram e comentaram na minha primeira fick e que talvez comentem agora! Muito obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Sim, e parabéns para quem leu tudinho isso ake ' Realmente, ficou enorme, mas como eu digo, é o primeiro capítulo, tem que ser grande...O segundo talvez não seja desse tamanho, mas prometo ser um pouco mais agitado. E torceremos para Sakura não ter mais acidentes... (piada infame...)**

**Enfim, Sinceros Agradecimentos a todos! E por favor, comenteeeeeeeeeemm II**

**Uchiha Nakai / **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Tudo bem, tudo bem...Naruto não me pertence, mas, Kishimoto sensei, que Deus lhe abençoe por ter criado uma criatura tão perfeita como o Itachi! _

_Em homenagem a uma pessoa que eu não direi o nome ;D (cara, eu sou muito brega...)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A porta deslizou. Uma garota de cabelos morenos adentrou o pequeno apartamento, carregando uma mochila que aparentava estar pesada, com um rosto cansado. Tirou os sapatos e olhou pela janela. A noite já estava adiantada, talvez Sakura estivesse preocupada.

Tenten andou silenciosamente pelo corredor, até chegar a cozinha, onde uma outra garota de cabelos róseos concentrava-se atrás de uma gigantesca pilha de livros, segurando a testa, uma expressão concentrada. Murmurava algumas frases e fazia anotações em uma folha, não percebendo a presença da outra que acabara de chegar.

-Yo, Saku-chan... – A morena ficou apoiada na porta, sorrindo com compaixão da pobre criatura que escrevia incansavelmente . – Muito trabalho?

Sakura sorriu alegremente. Uma mecha de cabelos róseos caiu-lhe sobre a testa.

-Estou no último! –disse erguendo a caneta no ar. – Ainda bem que chegou, Tenten!

-Dei uma passadinha na casa da Ino...A gente ficou vendo umas fitas antigas dela... – Tenten observou o relógio que indicava 8:30. –É...talvez tenha demorado mais do que deveria...

A garota de cabelos róseos voltou a sorrir.

-Deixei a janta em cima do fogão. Ainda deve estar quente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eii...Nii-san, que cheiro de queimado é esse? – Sasuke lançou um olhar ao irmão que acabava de entrar na Sala de Jantar trazendo uma travessa cheia de peixes queimados, uma outra com arroz e uma outra bandeja de onigiris com uma aparência um tanto como "estranha". O Uchiha colocou-os sobre a mesa, com sua eterna expressão de serenidade, sentou-se e encarou o irmão.

-Eu sei que ficou estranho, mais foi o melhor que eu pude...Coma logo. –Uma gota surgiu na testa de Sasuke, enquanto o irmão servia-se de onigiris.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke tentava (em vão) engolir um pedaço de peixe, quando lembrou-se de algo.

-Que horas vamos sair?

O irmão o olhou.

-Que?

-Que horas nós vamos sair? Parece que hoje vai ter racha. –O mais novo desviou o olhar, sorrindo. Itachi engoliu mais um peixe.

-Não vamos hoje.

-Ein? – Sasuke olhou-o, surpreso.

-Não vamos. Trate de dormir porque nós vamos pro Colégio amanhã cedo.

-Não! –o garoto de cabelos azulados levantou de sua cadeira. – Eu já fui hoje, eu não vou de novo pra aquela me...

-Quieto. Mamãe não gostava de palavrões à mesa. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. – É melhor se acostumar porque...a partir de hoje...

-Por que disso agora, ein? Você nunca me obrigou a ir ao colégio. Eu não quero ir! –Itachi fechou os olhos por uns instantes.

-Antes da Mamãe...ela me pediu pra que eu cuidasse de você. Lembra que eu fiquei encarregado de criar você? – Sasuke balançou a cabeça. –O serviço social está atrás da gente. Se você e eu não voltarmos a freqüentar a escola, eles vão tomar a sua guarda de mim.

O mais novo o encarou perplexo.

-Tomar? –voltou a sentar, olhando para um ponto fixo.

-Talvez amanhã...a gente possa ir dar uma garimpada lá, depois do Colégio.

-E eles...?

-O Serviço Social não pode controlar isso. Você tem mais de 13 já e não é considerado mais indução minha te levar lá. Você vai por conta própria lá. Mas a gente tem que ir pro colégio, de qualquer jeito. Eu espero que entenda.

-Já entendi. Desde que eu possa ficar contigo e ir lá, to bem. Mas é bom você melhor esses seus dotes culinários! – Sasuke pegou um onigiri, enquanto o outro sorriu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura adentrou saltitantemente a sala de aula, acompanhada de perto por Tenten, como uma gota no alto da testa, desta vez ambas no horário.

-Cuidado pra não beijar o chão de novo, baby. –Uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros e presos aproximou-se de Sakura, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Bom dia, Temari-chan! Eu estou sendo mais cuidadosa. –Sakura sorriu e caminhou rapidamente para sua mesa.

-É bom controlar essa sua língua. –Tenten dirigiu um olhar feio para a garota, que voltou a sorrir sarcasticamente. A morena saiu antes de começarem a brigar, coisa muito comum entre elas.

Sentou-se no seu lugar costumeiro, ao lado de Sakura. Ino também já havia chegado, e conversava animadamente com Sakura. Tente suspirou. Aproximou-se das amigas, quando foi de súbito interrompida por uns berros estridentes.

-FAAAAAALA, NEJI, HINATA, TEMARI! – Um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis muito claros entrava na sala, fazendo uma bagunça sem tamanho. Uma garota de cabelos azulados e olhos pérola, um pouco mais baixa e mais delicada ficou extremamente corada quando o garoto gritou seu nome, afastando-se, sorrindo totalmente encabulada.

Sakura riu da gritaria do amigo, enquanto duas gotas desciam pelas testas de Tenten e Ino.

-Bom dia, Naruto-kun! –acenou docemente Sakura. O garoto andou rapidamente até elas, sorrindo. –Por que faltou ontem?

-Bom... – ele sorriu, culpadamente- Não consegui acordar a tempo. Bom dia, Ino e Tenten!

-Ahh, você não foi o único, sabe... –Ino riu maldosamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke caminhava lentamente pelo corredor que chegava até sua sala. O irmão tinha ficado na porta do colégio, comprando uma lata de chá. Pensamentos de cabular a aula rodopiavam astutamente pela sua cabeça, mas antes que pudesse realizar um, entrou na sala, quase sem perceber.

Tudo normal, como sempre, exceto pela presença de um loirinho gritalhão que conversava com um grupo de garotas, onde ele conseguiu distinguir Sakura. O garoto fechou os orbes negros e passou despercebidamente entre os colegas, até sentar-se no fundo da classe. Jogou a mochila no chão e deitou sobre a mesa, assistindo uma professora entrar na classe, e ralhar com todos.

-Ei... –uma voz dirigiu-se a ele. Sasuke virou a cabeça com rapidez. –Esse lugar é meu.-O mesmo loirinho fitava-o com uma expressão arrogante. Sasuke encarou, meio surpreso.-Pode sair daí.

-Eu não...-foi interrompido por um festival de gargalhadas do loiro, que apontava e ria da cara dele.

-Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto –ele estendeu a mão para o Uchiha, que a apertou meio receoso. O loiro ocupou a carteira ao lado de Sasuke, antes da professora dar um berro. –Tava só zoando, cara. Ce caiu direitinho! –ele voltou a rir, enquanto uma gota desceu pela cabeça do garoto. –E eu acho que você precisa de umas roupas novas... –disse, aparentando estar mais sério, observando serenamente as roupas rasgadas do outro.

-É...pra ser assim mesmo...

O loiro o encarou.

-Você...VESTE ROUPAS RASGADAS? –a classe inteira voltou-se perante ao grito de Naruto. Sasuke abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Sakura, que sorria. Naruto voltara a rir, bobamente.

-UZUMAKI NARUTO! ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ! –uma mecha de cabelos grisalhos caiu na testa da professora, onde saltava uma veia. Naruto já havia caído da cadeira, de tanto rir, agora já atraindo o riso de outro alunos. –E VOCÊS CALEM A BOCA! UZUMAKI, LEVANTE-SE OU LEVARÁ UM ADVERTÊNCIA! EI, VOCÊ! –berrou a professora dirigindo-se a Sasuke.- FAÇA ALGO!

Sasuke saltou da cadeira e abaixou-se para convencer Naruto a levantar. Sakura e as outras riam dos esforços desesperados de Sasuke, que relutava a tentar erguer o loiro, que já parava de rir.

-Ei, cara...-Naruto ofegou, após sentar na cadeira e a ordem ser restabelecida por alguns berros estridentes da já idosa professora. –gostei de você...Qual é seu nome?

-Uchi...-Sasuke refletiu que não fosse sensato dar seu nome à aquele doido, mas na atual situação, não era mais possível. –Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ah, que legal! Eu nunca tinha te visto na sala, sabe.

-Eu não freqüento muito as aulas. –exagero de sua parte dizer isso. Nunca freqüentava as aulas, e se fosse por vontade própria, continuaria não freqüentando.

O loiro sorriu amigavelmente, e despejando logo em seguida um monte de relatos das aulas que ele já havia matado, com a companhia de outro garotos da sala, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru e as vezes um tal de Neji também.

Kiba era um garoto de aparência sebosa e desleixada, os cabelos bagunçados e dentes caninos um pouco maiores do que o normal. Vivia cantando outras meninas mais velhas, e ocasionalmente levando bofetes delas.

Chouji era muito semelhante à uma bola de futebol, vivia comendo, mesmo durante as aulas. As aulas que ele mais gostava de cabular era a de Educação Física e Ginástica.

Shikamaru era o gênio da sala, destacando-se em exatas e com bom desempenho em todas as outras. Apesar disso, era muito desanimado e também detestava Ginástica.

Neji era de uma família tradicional da cidade, e também era um dos gênios da classe. Tinha também uma prima que estudava na mesma sala, uma tal de Hinata, que segundo Naruto, era muito tímida e tinha uma estranha tendência de gaguejar e corar na presença dele. Ambos possuíam cabelos azulados e olhos pérola, tendência da sua Família.

-Acho que você já está um pouco mais informado dos colegas que vai ter. –Naruto sorriu, erguendo os braços num gesto de vitória.

-E a tal Temari? –resmungou Sasuke, observando-a discutir com uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Ah, nem perco meu tempo... –suspirou Naruto, torcendo o rosto – É a perfeita chata encrenqueira que todos detestam e fazem questão de evitar. Tem um comentário maldoso pra fazer de cada um na ponta da língua, aposto que ela já te arrumou um, cara. Nada escapa despercebido das garras dela.

Uma gota deslizou pela testa de Sasuke. Temari discutia fervorosamente agora com o professor Iruka, que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

-Mas uma coisa que eu não te contei é uma das mais importantes da sala são aquelas ali! –Naruto apontou um grupinho de três meninas, onde Sasuke distinguiu facilmente Sakura, que sorria com uma gota observando Temari, rodeada por uma garota de cabelos loiros e outra de cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques laterais, que acabara de discutir com Temari. –São Tenten, Ino e...

-Sakura. –completou Sasuke, atraindo a atenção de Naruto.

-Conhece a Saku?

-Trombei com ela ontem...-resmungou Sasuke indiferente.

-Enfim –sorriu Naruto- São as melhores companhias que você pode desejar, especialmente a Saku. E além do mais são muito bonitinhas, sabe.

Sasuke o encarou. Naruto riu.

-Calma, cara, tava só brincando. A propósito, a gente sempre almoça junto no gramado. Eu, a Temari, a Saku, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata e mais algumas pessoas. Já tem companhia pro almoço? –Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. –Então ta convidado! E a gente não aceita "não" como resposta, ein?

O moreno já não podia fazer mais nada. Apenas balançou a cabeça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinal do Intervalo do Almoço. Itachi levantou rapidamente de sua mesa e deslizou para o bolo de alunos que corriam apressados para conseguir um bom lugar na fila. Havia escapado de Kim e das outras garotas, que ainda o procuravam na sala. O moço suspirou aliviado.

Desvencilhou-se da confusão ao chegar no corredor, onde começou a caminhar tranqüilo, com todas as sua correntes e crucifixos balançando conforme o Uchiha andava. Realmente, atraía os mais diversos olhares femininos sobre sua camisa meio aberta. Isso era o pior da escola.

Finalmente, chegou no pátio. A fila já estava grande em frente ao refeitório. Muita gente passava rindo ou conversando, carregando bandejas de comida, acompanhados por amigos ou grupinhos maiores. Itachi andou um pouco paralelamente à fila e logo achou o irmão. E Sasuke estava, por mais que isso assombrasse o mais velho, com um garoto loiro falante e risonho.

-S...Sasuke? –Itachi olhou atentamente o irmão, certificando-se de que era realmente ele. Sasuke virou rapidamente a cabeça para olhá-lo, enquanto Naruto encarava ambos, descrente.

-Nii-san! –exclamou Sasuke sorrindo. –Como foi?

-Não...Vai me apresentar? –Itachi ignorou a pergunta do irmão mais novo, segundos antes de um berro por parte do loiro.

-NII-SAN! –Naruto havia arregalado os olhos e aberto a boca, olhando de Itachi para Sasuke, confuso.

-Ahh...Naruto, esse é meu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Ele tá no terceiro ano. Nii-san, esse é o Naruto, meu colega.

-VOCÊS SÃO IRMÃOS? –voltou a gritar Naruto, apontando Itachi, com veemência.

-Prazer, cara. –murmurou calmamente Itachi, suspirando e entrando na fila, na frente de Sasuke.

-VOCÊS SÃO IDÊNTICOOOS! –duas garotas que passavam ao lado afastaram-se bruscamente após o grito do loiro.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça. A velha do balcão do refeitório empurrou à eles três bandejas de comida, ainda com os gritos estridentes de Naruto assustando as pessoas que porventura, ali passavam.

-Vamos sentar aonde? –murmurou Itachi, procurando uma mesa vaga.

-Ahh...Nii-san, hoje eu vou almoçar com o pessoal lá da classe...Você se importa? –Naruto olhava atentamente.

-Tá, relaxa...O cara vai com você? –O mais velho apontou Naruto, que fechou a boca instantaneamente.

-Uhum.

-Bom almoço, então... –sorriu Itachi, afastando-se dos dois. –_Quem sabe, esse tal Naruto ainda consegue me ajudar com o Sasuke..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Olá Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji! –A garota de cabelos róseos acenava docemente para os quatro amigos que acabavam de chegar.

-Sakura... –murmuram cansados Neji, Kiba, Chouji e Shikamaru, enquanto Shino apenas acenou a cabeça para ela.

Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata e Sakura já estavam sentadas e todas, com exceção de Sakura já devoravam os lanches. Os garotos cumprimentaram as garotas e sentaram. Shikamaru deitou-se no gramado, observando as nuvens.

-Não vai comer não? –resmungou Ino observando-o atentamente.

-Sei lá... –murmurou o garoto, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

-Você é muito bobo, Shikamaru. Posso comer teu almoço então? –perguntou a loira sem rodeios, já pegando o embrulho que o garoto trazia.

-Come...Você vai é ficar que nem o Chouji, um dia...

-O QUE!

A loira deu um tapa na testa do outro, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Shikamaru apenas resmungou um "Itai!" , seguido por um festival de gritos de Ino. A garota sacudia os braços, irritadíssima.

-Hei, Ino...-resmungou Shikamaru, apontando para as costas da garota. Ela virou-se rapidamente, ainda a tempo de olhar Naruto e Sasuke aproximarem-se.

-Ahhh...Ahhh... –uma gota deslizou pela testa da loira.

-De novo batendo no "Shika-ânimo"? –Naruto riu da própria piada infame.

O loiro sentou ao lado de Neji, que observava as árvores em silêncio. Sasuke sentou-se imediatamente ao lado dele. Sakura acenou-lhe, sorrindo. O moreno apenas retribui o sorriso.

-**_Esse aí _**vai almoçar com a gente? –resmungou Temari, encarando com uma mescla de nojo e indiferença para o moreno. Sasuke desviou o olhar do rosto de Sakura.

-E o que tem, ô idiota? –rebateu mal-educadamente Tenten. –Você não é dona do gramado, e o nome dele é Sasuke.

-Não acredito que vocês caíram tanto de nível a ponto de almoçar com...**_delinqüentes _**!

-Cala a boca, Temari. Eu que convidei ele, e você mal conhece o Sasuke. Por isso enfia logo esse seu omelete na boca e fica quieta, o que é o que você deveria fazer sempre. –Sasuke olhou surpreso para Naruto, assim como todos, estranhando a atitude do loiro. Sem que ninguém percebesse, Hinata sorriu encabulada. Naruto olhava raivosamente para Temari, que apenas fechou a cara.

Em poucos minutos, a agitação normal do almoço voltou ao grupo. Ino, Tenten, Sakura e Naruto começaram a conversar animadamente. Neji implicava naturalmente com Hinata, enquanto Kiba cortava um canudo e picava papeizinhos, com um sorriso maldoso.

-Sasuke-kun! –O Uchiha apenas ouviu a voz de Sakura, antes de sentir um bolinha gosmenta chocar-se contra sua testa. Ouviu umas risadas estridentes, não as de Naruto, mas a única coisa que queria se concentrar era em remover **_aquilo _**de sua testa. Largou os hashis, meio desajeitado, quando sentiu uma pessoa ao seu lado.

-Calma, Sasuke-kun. –Ao fundo, o Uchiha apenas pode ouvir muitíssimas risadas e o sinal do fim do almoço, mas não se importou.

Sakura limpava delicadamente a sua testa com um lenço lilás, sorrindo. Uma mecha de cabelos róseos caiu sobre o rosto do garoto, que paralisara-se quando Sakura tocou-lhe o rosto. Era uma das primeiras manifestações de carinho, ao olhar de Sasuke, após muito tempo, por parte de uma garota que ele mal conhecia.

A garota terminou, e ficou sentada ao lado dele sorrindo. Os outro já haviam deixado o lugar, talvez com medo da reação de Sasuke, mas ali só restara Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, sentada ao seu lado e ele próprio.

-Sakura...-murmurou Tenten, meio assombrada. –Já está na hora da aula...

-Sim! Sasuke, vamos? –a garota levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para o Uchiha, que pode apenas aceitar segurá-la. Os outros três ficaram apenas olhando totalmente estupefatos Sakura e Sasuke caminharem de mãos dadas pelo corredor da escola, atraindo vários olhares.

Sasuke e todos os outros ficaram em silêncio, ao contrário de Sakura que caminhava saltitante, cantarolando baixinho.

Chegaram na sala um pouco atrasados, mas assim que entraram, Kiba desatou a rir baixinho de Sasuke. Sakura já soltara a mão do Uchiha, e ido sentar com as amigas, acenando de longe para o garoto.

-Cara...Foi ele que tacou o negócio em você...-murmurou Naruto, após os dois sentarem.

Aula de Matemática com a Professora Anko, uma mulher de cabelos negros presos e blusa decotada. Era brava, porém muito divertida. Sasuke conseguiu prestar um pouco de atenção na aula, mas seus pensamentos fixavam-se em apenas uma pessoa: Kiba.

Em seguida, última aula do dia, Biologia e Primeiros socorros com Shizune, uma moça de cabelos curtos. Era uma das capangas da diretora, que todos morriam de medo, Diretora Tsunade.

Naruto passou a aula tagarelando com Sasuke, que nem notou que a aula passara rapidamente.

Sinal de Saída.

A professora saiu. Sasuke largou Naruto falando sozinho e atravessou a sala rapidamente, até chegar na mesa de Kiba. O garoto conversava distraidamente com Chouji, e não percebeu Sasuke aproximar-se.

-Kiba...-chamou Sasuke. Kiba levantou de súbito.

-Que foi? –disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Sasuke descreveu um movimento rápido, apanhando o braço do garoto, e girou-o no ar. Torceu-o e prendeu Kiba como se este fosse uma criança. As garotas fizeram um "Oh!" geral, enquanto Sasuke segurava o braço de Kiba, torcido e encostado nas costas.

-Nunca...-sussurrou Sasuke ao ouvido do garoto, que urrava de dor.-Nunca mais atire bolinhas de cuspe em mim, otário.

E largou-o. Kiba caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda gritando. Sasuke se afastou e começou a reunir seu material, sob os risos de Naruto. E o melhor era que Sakura não havia visto, pois esta saíra atrás da professora, após o término da aula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi esperava em silêncio ao lado do portão do Colégio o Irmão mais novo.

-Jaa ne! –murmurou uma garota de sua sala, após passar por ele.

-...

-Hey, Nii-san...Vamos? –Sasuke havia chegado, com um sorrisinho triunfante.

-Tá...Aconteceu algo? –observou Itachi.

-Não, vamos logo, mano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim de tarde. Um grupo de moços discutia empolgado, em volta de uma motocicleta. Um deles tinha a mão enfaixada e uma grande cicatriz no rosto, mas participava ativamente da discussão.

Sasuke averiguava entre eles se haveria um racha a noite, sorrindo maldosamente. Um deles disse que apostaria em Sasuke, se ele corresse. E assim, discutiam.

Duas figuras estavam sentadas no meio fio, distantes dos outros. Um deles, um moço de cabelos verdes cortados em estilo moicano, fumava na companhia de Itachi. Havia um tempo que já estavam em silêncio, apenas dando tragos em seus cigarros

-Já tá sabendo, mano? –perguntou o de moicano.

-De que?

O outro sorriu.

-Tu tá muito desinformado, sabe. Só quer saber de colégio agora. Pensei de ir na tua casa ontem, mais num deu tempo.

-Para de embromar, Kisame. O que aconteceu? –Itachi jogou o resto do cigarro fora e acendeu outro.

-Teremos visitas, mano. –Kisame riu divertido. Itachi o encarou.

-Visita de quem? Quando? Por que é que não me avisou antes, ô cabeça?

-Se vai cair de costas, moleque. Te prepara.

Itachi o olhou seriamente. Kisame sorriu mais ainda.

-Demon's Sky.

Itachi arregalou os olhos.

-Eles não existem, são lenda.

-Claro que existem! São a gangue de Ladys() mais bravas que existem! E ainda tem o...

-Você já viu elas por acaso?

-Não, mas se você disser que nunca ouviu falar delas e nem do...

-Tiger of Darkness? Claro que sim. Mas pra...

-Toma. –Kisame empurrou-lhe uma carta amassada. Itachi leu incrédulo. –Tá vendo a assinatura de "Tiger of Darkness" aí embaixo? Elas vem pra cá! –gritou Kisame triunfante.Itachi apenas sorriu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_OBS.: () Lady é o feminino dos gangsters de motocicleta, ou seja, são as mulheres no meio das gangues de motocicleta. Não são as prostitutas, por favor, nem me perguntem. No caso da fic, existem várias gangues. A que o Itachi, o Kisame pertencem tem um nome que será revelado mais pra frente. Já as Demon's Sky são uma Gangue de apenas Ladys , mas os dados sobre elas serão revelados no próximo capítulo._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello **

**E aí, gente, como vão? Eu vou bem, obrigadíssima. Aliás, a fic também vai bem, acho. Como sempre, desculpe-me pela demora ao postar, mas, da minha parte,acho que talvez não seja mais nenhuma novidade...**

**Bom, como prometido, um capítulo mais corrido e maior (11 páginas no Word, Kami-sama...)! Espero que gostem! **

**Nesse capítulo, o Itachi não apareceu muito (que grande droga ii), tive que dar mais destaque pro Sasuke...O "Moicano de Cabelos verdes" revelou-se Kisame, mas não, a pele dele não é verde.**

**E no próximo capítulo, o outro(a) personagem principal aparecerá, e espero que vocês gostem dele(a)!**

**Por favor, REVIEWS! Façam essa alma feliz!**

**Agora, um pouco de dedicação as bondosas pessoas que me deixaram Reviews:**

**Srta. Rin: Em primeiro, obrigadíssima pelo apoio, garota! E sim, sua profecia sobre o Naruto e o Sasuke se concretizou oo E é bom que você tenha gostado da personalidade o Itachi, eu to tentando fazer ele bem...sereno XD**

**Goddes-chan: Waa, muito obrigada! Sim, no começo eu também pensei que o tema era meio estranho, mas eu acho que tá ficando legalzinho...**

**Itako Anna-chan (será que eu escrevi certinho?): Nyaa, que bom que você gostou da fic! Sasuke metaleiro, huahauhauahuahuhauha XD **

**Angelzinha: Que bom que você gostou! \o\ Mas, me perdoe, eu acho que não tenho estômago pra fazer ItachixSakura ii**

**E muitíssimo obrigadinha para as garotas citadas à cima E, por favor, reviews! A fic nem é tão grande!**

**Beijocassss,**

**Uchiha Nakai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Okay, Naruto não me pertence, mais isso é só detalhe..._

_Dedicada a alguém que eu não direi o nome..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:05. Sala 13, segundo andar, 3º colegial, aula de Matemática com a professora Anko. Um moço de cabelos negros e compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, cochilava em silêncio, sem ser notado pela professora, que explicava um problema na lousa.

Estava deitado sobre a mesa, o rosto enterrado nos braços fortes, dormindo como uma pedra. Os olhos, que se encontravam fechados, estavam cercados por duas fundas olheiras, que haviam surgido naquela manhã.Talvez o motivo fosse a 1 hora e meia de sono que dormira na noite passada. Mexeu-se lentamente na cadeira, ainda dormindo, e tossiu baixo, inconscientemente cansado.

-Uchiha! –o grito repentino da professora fez Itachi acordar de imediato, com um salto. Endireitou-se na cadeira, encarando preguiçosamente os companheiros de classe que o olhavam curiosos, ao contrário de Kin, que sorria, ou melhor, arreganhava os dentes para o moço, lembrando uma Hiena. Itachi fez questão de ignorá-la, pronto para levar um sermão da professora. –Que horas foi dormir ontem, ein? –disse, sorrindo, divertida.

-Quatro e meia, professora. –Itachi espreguiçou-se na cadeira, mais calmo pela atitude que a professora tomara.

-Seria perda de tempo perguntar o motivo, não? –Anko começou a rir. Os alunos entreolharam-se amedrontados. –Uchiha, pra lousa! –ela fechou o rosto numa expressão brava, jogando o giz na mão do aluno. –Resolva o problema.

Itachi caminhou lentamente até a lousa, sentindo o olhar de todos o espetar. Esfregou os olhos ônix meio fechados, ainda sonolento. O silêncio na sala era mortal. O moço leu o problema, apertando os olhos.

-E então? –bradou autoritariamente a professora após algum tempo. Itachi suspirou e soltou o giz.

-Não faço a menor idéia de como se faz. –Caminhou lentamente de volta a sua mesa, e largou-se novamente sobre ela.

-Gosto da sua sinceridade, Uchiha. Por hora...-Anko ergueu-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. – Por hora não te darei uma Advertência, mas é bom que comece a ser mais responsável. Minha bondade tem limites.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-kun? –acordou com uma voz doce e feminina perto de seu rosto. Abriu lentamente os orbes negros, pousando-os sobre a silhueta da garota de cabelos róseos ajoelhada no gramado ao seu lado.

-O...Ore? –O moreno ergueu-se rapidamente e sentou, ainda observando Sakura, que agora sorria. –Eu...Dormi? –Sakura balançou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto Tenten aproximava-se, com uma expressão divertida.

-O que você andou aprontando, ein?

Sasuke esfregou o rosto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback: on( x ) off ( )**_

Um ronco altíssimo. Uma multidão aglomerava-se em volta da pista "recém-aprontada". Haviam fechado a rua com dois carros em cada ponta para o racha. Escolheram uma das ruas mais afastadas do centro da cidade, o que resultava na demora do aparecimento da polícia, para acalmar a balburdia. E que balburdia...

Pessoas andavam de um lado pro outro, em meio a multidão, gritando, vaiando, fazendo apostas, xingando, bebendo, fumando, "divertindo-se" com prostitutas e tentando assistir o racha.

Em um canto mais afastado, uma concentração das motocicletas que iriam correr, cercadas por curiosos. Tipos exóticos discutiam e faziam desafios entre si, arrumavam as motos e alguns voltavam derrotados para ajeitá-las. Risadas dos que ganhavam, silêncio dos que perdiam, gritos e exclamações dos que ainda iam correr, prostitutas incentivando e arrumando os decotes, muita bebida e cigarro.

Sasuke estava ao lado da pista, cercado por dois garotos um pouco mais velhos, assistindo o racha com empolgação. Discutiam entre si, as vozes abafadas diante dos roncos das motos. Riam e gritavam loucamente, aplaudindo e vaiando. A madrugada rolava solta, e por enquanto nenhum sinal da polícia. Sasuke não se preocupava, pois nunca havia presenciado um "batidão", como os outros narravam heroicamente. O irmão já estivera em vários, só que nunca dava muitos detalhes de como era.

E por falar no irmão, o garoto não havia o visto na multidão. Esquivou-se entre o bolo de gente, observando atento os rostos. Mais gritos, alguém deveria ter ganhado. _Droga,_ pensou bravo, _Porque o Nii-san sumiu justamente agora?_

Então, avistou o irmão ao longe. Completamente isolado da corrida, conversava sério com Kisame e com outros veteranos. Todos muito sérios e animados, discutiam em voz baixa. Itachi segurava um papel que volta e meia alguém apontava, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke caminhou com rapidez, meio curioso em relação a pequena reunião. Kisame o avistou á menos de quatro passos, e todos pararam subitamente de conversar.

-Ei, Nii-san eu estava te procuran...-todos no grupinho o olhavam atentamente.Sasuke encolheu o ombros, os olhos ônix semicerrados apontados para o chão. _Que papel de idiota que eu tô bancando..._Levantou-os rapidamente com um sorriso. –Algum problema?

-Não, não –responderam rapidamente todos em uníssono, dissipando o grupo.

Sasuke fez um gesto chamando o irmão para um canto mais afastado da gritaria. Itachi encostou-se na parede, suspirando.

-O que houve? –interrogou Sasuke.

Pausa comprida do mais velho.

-Nada.

-Nada? –murmurou Sasuke, meio irritado.

-Nada importante.

-Sério? Não parecia.

-O que foi? Tá bancando a esposa ciumenta agora? -Itachi desviou o olhar para outro lado, entediado. –A propósito, que horas são?

Sasuke emudeceu.

-Não tenho relógio, você sabe disso.

O garoto deu as costas ao irmão, mas trombou numa prostituta peituda que ia passando. A mulher trajava um top pink berrante e uma minissaia vermelha. Soltou um gemido ao trombar com Sasuke.

-Descul...-Uma sombra surgiu atrás do moreno.

-Tem horas? –a voz fria do irmão soou, enquanto uma gota descia pela cabeça de Sasuke.

-Três em ponto, gracinha! –sorriu a prostituta peituda, ajeitando rapidamente os cabelos ruivos.

-Falou. Sasuke, pega suas coisas.

-Nii-san! –a prostituta pôs as mãos na cintura, ignorada. Sasuke deu-lhe as costas também. – São só três horas! Eu fiz tantas apostas, truta, eu não vou embora agora.

Sasuke começou a andar atrás do irmão, e os dois eram seguidos pela prostituta, que tentava entender a conversa.

-Os "muleques" estão comigo, eles me dão uma carona! Um camarada vai correr, eu tenho que ver mano! A motocicleta dele é uma CB 550! Nii-san, eu tenho que ver!!

O mais velho continuava em silêncio.

-Mano, se sabe que eu agüento! Eu não vou dormir na aula, mas e se eu dormir, eu pelo menos fui! Eu não posso ir agora!!

Itachi guardava as coisas sob o banco da própria motocicleta, aparentemente sem escutar nenhuma palavra do irmão. A prostituta estava ainda ali, atenta.

- Nii-san, tá me ouvindo? Eu não vou agora, tá? Nii-san? Ah, Nii-san, eu nem quero saber! Eu apostei muita grana no meu camarada, eu não vou agora! Me ouviu? Eu não vou! Nem quero saber do colégio, é sempre a mesma droga. Os caras vão me dar uma carona! Truta, você não pode me impedir!!

Um movimento rápido. A prostituta deu um pulo e soltou um gritinho fino, aterrorizada. Itachi aproximara-se violentamente do irmão, as faces quase se tocando.

-Escuta só, Sasuke. Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, eu não tô muito calmo pra ficar ouvindo as suas lamentações, então é bom você maneirar. Primeiro, você vai agora comigo, na minha moto, vai chegar em casa, dormir, acordar, vestir sua roupa e ir pro Colégio, sem resmungar. Segundo, nenhum "muleque" vai te levar pra casa, pro Colégio, ou sei lá pra que casa do "chapéu". Terceiro, que já falei pra NÃO apostar em droga nenhuma, nem e "compadre", nem em "mano", nem em "colega" e todo o resto. E quarto, eu não sou "truta", eu sou o seu IRMÃO! –e afastou-se. Sasuke fechou os olhos, agradecendo mentalmente por não haver ninguém ali, com a exceção da prostituta, que já saíra correndo.

O irmão já subira na motocicleta, bravo.

-Sobe logo. –murmurou, entre dentes.

O garoto apenas subiu, e Itachi colocou a moto em movimento. Deixaram a rua em poucos minutos, e Sasuke só pode ver a movimentação e as motocicletas distanciando-se mais e mais, até dobrarem a esquina e perdê-los de vista. Rodaram uns vinte minutos, em pleno silêncio.

Estacionaram em frente a grande casa, número 672. Um pequena placa na porta, onde lia-se "Família Uchiha", denunciava a moradia dos irmão. Era uma casa enorme, de dois andares, com um jardim pleno de mesma grandeza, com algumas moitas de flores sem poda, e um caminho de pedras beges, no meio do jardim, levando á casa. Atravessaram rapidamente, a rua completamente deserta. O mais velho abriu a porta, e ambos adentraram o hall. Vasos de plantas sobre algumas mesinhas de madeira escura, a porta que dava para a gigantesca sala.

Chegaram na sala, Sasuke despiu a jaqueta e a atirou em cima do sofá de couro marrom, repleto de almofadas. O mais velho atirou as chaves sobre a mesa de centro, toda de vidro e despiu a camiseta azul-marinha. Ficou alguns segundos só com a calça jeans preta cheia de correntes, deixando a mostra o tórax e o abdômen bem trabalhados e os braços fortes. Vestiu uma blusa cinza sem mangas, que estava ali mesmo sobre o sofá. Sasuke atravessou a sala e começou a subir as escadas para o seu quarto, quando ouviu a voz do irmão.

-Ei, Sasuke...- O garoto parou imediatamente de subir a escadaria para encarar o irmão.

-Nani, Nii-san?

-Me perdoe pela cena de hoje mais cedo...-Itachi jogou-se no sofá, passando a mão pelo rosto. –Tô meio cansado, acho que descontei em você...

Sasuke desceu as escadas e parou em frente ao irmão.

-Relaxa, Nii-san. Eu sei que sou insuportável mas...-fez uma cara pensativa.

-Mas o que?

-Só desculpo se me contar o que tá havendo com vocês, veteranos.

Itachi deu uma almofadada no irmão, rindo, enquanto o outro gargalhava também, gritando: "É zueiraaa!!"

_**Flashback: on( ) off ( x )**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pelo menos dormiu no almoço, não na aula! –respondeu Ino, aproximando-se também.

-Foi dormir tarde ontem, Sasuke-kun? –Sakura sorriu docemente, como de costume, balançando uma mão.

-Fui. –Sakura fechou os olhos e sorriu bobamente, sua marca registrada, como diziam.

Ino e Tenten se entreolharam. Gota.

-Eiiii, pooovoo!! Olha só! –Naruto havia acabado de chegar com três latinhas de Refrigerante, agitando-as no ar, como uma bandeira. –Comprei refrigerante!

-Nossa, Uzumaki, se você não tivesse me dito eu nunca iria saber! –resmungou Temari, sentada na grama, terminando o dever de Matemática. Naruto aproximou-se e ficou olhando a lição.

-Ah, você não fez! –exclamou risonho, apontando para o caderno.

-Oh, seu Q.I. progrediu de porta pra carteira escolar...-gota geral em todos, menos em Temari que havia feito o comentário e Naruto que a olhava duvidando.

-Quem é você pra dizer isso, ein? –arriscou o loiro.

-A garota que tirou B+ na mesma prova que você tirou E, dobe. –replicou Temari, distraída.

-Garotas, garotas, vamos parar com isso...-o garoto que Sasuke vira brigando com Ino outro dia, o tal Shikamaru, havia entrado no meio da briga, o rosto extremamente sonolento. Ino, Tenten e Sakura riram da cara de desaprovação que Naruto fez quando Shikamaru o chamara de "garota".

-Que foi, ô Soninho, atrapalhamos o seu sono? –um brilho de malícia tomou conta do olhar de Temari.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu.

-Acertou em cheio, língua-afiada. Que tal você parar de ser inconveniente e ser um pouco gentil?

Temari abrira a boca para responder algo, mas o sinal do Colégio tocou, anunciando o fim do almoço. Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente, antes que alguma catástrofe acontecesse, e viu apenas Sakura, Ino e Tenten ainda sentadas, arrumando as coisas. Começou a caminhar quando sentiu alguma coisa tocar suas costas.

-Ahh...ah...-uma voz feminina atrás de si o fez virar rápido. Deparou-se com uma garota de cabelos azuis curtos e olhos pérola brilhantes. O rosto branco adquirira uma coloração vermelha berrante ao perceber que Sasuke estava colocando os olhos em seu rosto. Começou a gaguejar, avermelhando mais e mais. Havia trombado com o garoto, mas parecia tão constrangida que parecia ter cometido um pecado capital.

-Sua...-O garoto mediu seu comentário antes de fazê-lo, observando que a garota olhava para ele totalmente desconcertada. Avermelhou-se subitamente. - MEU NOME É UCHIHA SASUKE! –estendeu-lhe rapidamente a mão. A garota a observou lentamente, até que percebeu o que ele queria.

-Hy...Hyu...Hyuuga Hinata! –apertou, ainda embaraçada, o rosto enterrado nos ombros.

Ficaram ali, apertando as mãos por algum tempo. Ambos olhando energicamente para o chão.

-Nya, finalmente a Hinata-chan se apresentou para o Sasuke-kun! –Sakura havia surgido sabe-se lá de onde, e colocou-se ao lado da Hyuuga, que largara a mão de Sasuke quando ela aparecera. Á essa altura, Tenten, Ino (as escudeiras) e Temari já haviam aproximado-se.

-Ela é meio tímida Sasuke, mas é legal...-sorriu Tenten, dando uns tapinhas nas costas da amiga.

-Sim, ela parece uma avestruz. –replicou Temari, rindo maldosamente. Ino e Tenten lhe lançaram um olhar de censura. Hinata se encolheu, entrelaçando os dedos.

Sasuke levantou o olhar, enquanto as garotas tagarelavam, enrolando antes de ir para a sala, e percebeu um moço de cabelos castanhos escuros e os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata. Olhou a garota. Um olhar bravo, severo. Hinata avermelhou depressa, trombando as palavras.

-E-u...Eu...Eu tenho que ir! Com licença! –a garota encolheu os ombros, e saiu correndo atrás do moço.

-Uhm...Esse Neji...-Temari coçou a cabeça, sem graça. Pareci ter percebido o rapaz, assim como Sasuke. –Ninguém merece esse cara...

-Neji? –murmurou Sasuke, lembrando do garoto de que Naruto lhe contara antes.

-É, o Neji parece um cão de guarda...Ele é o primo da Hinata, Sasuke. –sibilou Ino, mexendo nas unhas. –Pessoa como o Neji não existe. Ele não vê ninguém em volta dele. Só ele e a Hinata, que ele vive atazanando, sabe...

Começaram a andar, Sakura cantarolando uma musiquinha alegre, o corredor lotado de alunos, Sasuke viu o irmão de longe, reconheceu a camisa aberta e as correntes. Temari e Ino continuaram a falar de Neji. Tenten permanecia muda.

-É, um alienado. Mas ouvi dizer que todo clã é assim. Acho que só a Hinata é exceção. –Ino ajeitava delicadamente a franja atrás da orelha, balançando a mão.

-Ela é meio tímida...-respondeu Temari distraidamente- Mas ela é bem legalzinha quando abre a boca.

-Hinata-chan é uma boa pessoa sim! Sasuke-kun vai gostar dela! –Sakura sorriu para o Uchiha, que retribui desajeitado.

-Mas o Neji é um saco, cara. –resmungou Temari- Um bocó, nem a Sakura gosta dele. Pra falar a verdade, ele não tem nenhum amigo porque ninguém agüenta ele...

-E o que você sabe sobre o Neji, sua anta? –berrou Tenten, que falara após um longo espaço de tempo. A face da morena estava completamente vermelha, os olhos fechados de raiva. –Você fala dele mais é uma cretina! Cale a boca!

Tenten afastou-se correndo e entrou na sala, mais vermelha do que nunca.

-Hã...O que...O que ela tem? –murmurou Sasuke, meio assustado com a atitude da outra.

Em resposta, Temari, Ino e Sakura deram risadas discretas (tipo "hihihihihi" oo'), menos Temari que riu com gosto.

-É que...Bom...-Ino apoiou-se no ombro do Uchiha, e confessou-lhe em voz baixa – Nós achamos que a Tenten gosta do Neji, sabe? –Sakura balançou a cabeça com veemência, enquanto Temari ainda ria.

Uma gota desceu pela testa do Uchiha.

-Ela...gosta do Neji? –murmurou, entre dentes.

-Acho que sim, porque sempre que alguém fala nele, ela fica toda nervosinha assim...-Ino voltara a ajeitar a franja.

-Ela dá mole pro cara o tempo.

-Temari-chan, não fale assim da Tenten-chan! Ela gosta do Neji, mas não chega a dar tanto mole assim! –acudiu Sakura rapidamente.

Sasuke ficou olhando Sakura durante alguns segundos, surpreso por ela empregar tão bem o significado de "dar mole".

Os quatro adentraram a sala, e logo o professor apareceu. Professor Kabuto, dava aula de Japonês e Gramática.

-Por que demoraram tanto, ein? –murmurou Naruto para o moreno que sentava rapidamente, evitando o olhar do professor, que sorria para a classe.

-Nada demais...-Sasuke procurou Tenten pela sala, e por fim a viu debruçada na carteira, ao lado de Sakura que passava a mão nas costas da amiga, num gesto de consolação. _Neji, ein..._riu mentalmente Sasuke.

-Ah, por falar nisso...Os caras estão com medo de você, Sasu...

-Ei, Naruto, feche essa matraca e preste atenção! –advertiu o professor, ajeitando os óculos.

-Claro, **Teacher!** –respondeu o loiro rindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo que não quisesse, aquele sono voltava a sua mente. Sono, sono, sono. Aula de física, silêncio mortal na sala. Itachi estava debruçado sobre a carteira, os olhos ora abertos, ora fechados, numa luta silenciosa contra o sono.

Estava cansado. Podia dormir alguns segundos, o professor era velho, Sarutobi-sensei nem ia notar. Estava muito ocupado escrevendo na lousa. Em cinco minutos, podia dormir e acordar muito bem. Cinco, não, quinze, pois em cinco minutos não dá pra dormir nada. Nem em quinze. Talvez em vinte e cinco. Sim, vinte e cinco estava bom, e do jeito que Sarutobi era, não ia nem se tocar que ele estava dormindo. Nem se roncasse alto. Não, não chegava a tanto, aliás, nem roncava. Mas vinte e cinco minutos estava excelente. Pelo menos descansaria, e seria fácil não ser percebido.

Sacudiu a cabeça, como que tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não podia dormir, tinha que manter-se acordado, prestando atenção. _Acorde Itachi, acorde..._

Que sono que sentia.

Mas um pensamento lhe veio a cabeça.Um nome. _Tiger of Darkness..._ Sim, seria essa noite. _Mais que droga..._Não queria bancar o idiota, não queria estar cansado, não queria parecer um morto vivo fora da cova. Não podia. Iria conhecer Tiger of Darkness, ia conhecer as Demon's Sky, **tinha que estar bem**. Era capitão, seria um dos primeiros a vê-las.

_Sasuke..._o nome do irmão vagou pela sua mente. Não havia contado-lhe ainda. Talvez não gostasse. Por que não? A sala estava muito silenciosa, estranha. Mas voltando a Sasuke, teria de falar com ele em casa. _Em casa..._suspirou cansado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Professor, posso beber água? – a mão de Sasuke ergueu-se no ar. O professor levantou os olhos.

-Pode, se não demorar muito.

O garoto levantou-se, deixando um Naruto muito inquieto, rabiscando círculos ao lado do enunciado da questão. Sasuke sorriu, enquanto atravessava a sala. Voltou a ver Sakura, Ino e Tenten de longe. A morena parecia estar melhor, já havia erguido a cabeça e estava escrevendo rapidamente.

-...você sabe que não deve se aproximar dele! –um sibilo irritado chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Vinha de algumas carteiras a frente. O garoto reconheceu os cabelos negros curtos de Hinata, que estava sentada muito ereta na cadeira, e os cabelos do primo, _Neji._

-Eu ando com que eu quiser, Nii-san! –respondeu, corada.

-Ah, é? Deixe só o seu pai saber que você anda no meio desse delinqüentes que...

-Com licença...-murmurou Sasuke, na voz mas autoritária que pode. Neji afastou-se de Hinata e encarou o moreno. Sasuke distanciou-se e saiu da sala.

"_-Ah, é? Deixe só o seu pai saber que você anda no meio desses delinqüentes que..."_

-Idiota...-o garoto deu um soco no bebedouro. –Idiota, filho de uma cadela, eu vou quebrar a cara daquele imbecil e...

-Quem imbecil? –a voz feminina atrás de si fez o sangue de Sasuke gelar.

Virou rapidamente para encarar a pessoa que havia lhe feito a pergunta, mas deparou-se com uma garota mais velha, com cabelos loiros claros presos num rabo alto de cavalo. Usava óculos bonitos e o olhava com um sorriso divertido.

-Não, ninguém eu...Ei, não te interessa! –O garoto fechou o rosto para a garota que ria.

-Calminha, não vou te levar pra diretoria não...Se você não quer beber água, por favor, com licença...-e sem receber uma resposta, passou na frente de Sasuke, que deu um muxoxo de contrariedade.

-Eu não lhe dei permissão! Eu cheguei primeiro!

A loira terminou de beber água e encarou o moreno, examinando-o.

-Eu conheço sua cara de algum lugar...

-Eu não te conheço, e sai da minha frente! –respondeu mal-educadamente, inclinando-se sobre o bebedouro.

-Mas eu sei que já te vi antes! Essas suas roupas, esse cabelo...-colocou uma mão no queixo, pensando. Sasuke suspirou contrariado.

-Eu tenho um irmão mais velho que deve ter a sua idade...

-AHHH! UCHIHA ITACHI, NÚMERO 19! –gritou a loira em voz alta. _Sorte que o corredor está deserto..._pensou Sasuke. –Já sei, o Gangster. Ele parece muito com você!

Sasuke a olhou furioso.

-E daí se ele é gangster? O que você tem a ver com isso, ein? Cuida da sua vida, quatro-olhos!

A garoto olhou-o um pouco assustada. Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e começou a voltar para a sala. Ela segurou o braço dele.

-Espera...! –murmurou- Me perdoe não tive a intenção!

O moreno parou.

-Tudo bem.

-Ah, meu nome é Deidara! Prazer! –a garota esticou-lhe a mão, alegre.

-Sasuke, e eu tenho que ir. –o moreno apertou-lhe brevemente a mão e saiu andando.

-Aula de quê? –gritou Deidara, já distante.

-Japonês e Gramática! –gritou em resposta, e a loira perdeu-o de vista.

-Mas que bonitinho ele...-a garota sorriu novamente, ajeitando os óculos. -Parece mesmo com o irmão...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinal do fim das aulas. Itachi levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira. Espreguiçou-se com algum esforço, bocejando. Socou os seus pertences na mochila surrada e jogou-a por cima do ombro.

-Já vai embora, Itachi-kun? Não quer me acompanhar até a saída? –Kin havia colocado-se na frente do Uchiha, que esfregava um olho. Suas amigas ouviam atentamente, todas sorrindo "amigavelmente" como Kin.

-Não, Kin, eu tô com pressa hoje...-Itachi desvencilhou-se agilmente das garotas, saltando sobre uma cadeira. Passou entre um grupo de moços que conversavam animadamente sobre esportes, ignorando os resmungos quando foram interrompidos por ele.

Saiu da sala mais calmo, Kin e suas comparsas haviam ficado para traz. Como sempre, o corredor estava cheio de gente conversando, andando de um lado para o outro e mexendo nos próprios armários.

O moreno seguiu até o seu armário, abrindo com algum esforço devido à porta meio emperrada. Puxou umas moedas que estavam jogadas sobre a prateleira e enfiou-as no bolso. Abriu a mochila e depositou alguns livros ali, sem notar a aproximação do irmão mais novo.

-Nii-san! –murmurou calmo, dando um tapa nas costas de Itachi.

-Fala Sasuke...-o Uchiha mais velho fechou o armário, virando-se para o irmão –Vamos logo porque eu tô com pressa e...

-Sasuke-kun! –uma voz feminina fez os dois jovens olharem. Sakura estava atrás deles, sorrindo. Acenou graciosamente para o mais novo, fazendo os dois aproximarem-se. Sasuke percebeu Tenten e Ino observando-os da porta da classe.

-Ahh, Yo Sakura...-o Uchiha mais novo olhou para o irmão que examinava calmamente Sakura. –Esse aqui é meu irmão, o de que eu te falei...

-Prazer! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e estudo com o Sasuke-kun! –Sakura estendeu a mão, num comprimento amigável.

-Uchiha Itachi...-o moreno apertou a mão da garota meio desligado.

Os três ficaram olhando-se por alguns instantes. Sakura sorrindo para os dois e Itachi olhando para outra direção.

-Foi bom conhecer você, senhorita Sakura, mas temos que ir...-Itachi bagunçou delicadamente os cabelos de Sakura, que riu, tentando ajeitá-los- Sasuke, anda logo...

-Falou, Sakura, até amanhã. –murmurou Sasuke apressado, pois o mais velho já começara a andar.

-Tchauzinho, Sasuke-kun! Itachi-san!

Os irmãos já chegavam ao ponto de ônibus quando o mais velho sorriu maliciosamente.

-Que brilho no seu olhar era aquele, ein?

-Ah, cala a boca Nii-saaaaaaaaaaan! –Sasuke ficou vermelho, empurrando o irmão para o lado.

Enquanto isso, Ino e Tenten continuavam observando Sakura parada no meio do corredor, sorrindo para a porta.

-Hum...Tá pensando no que eu tô pensando, Tenten? –perguntou Ino desconfiada...

-Se for que o Sasuke está ficando interres...

-Ino, Tenten, ainda estão aqui? –a voz sonora de Naruto logo atrás das duas as fizeram parar imediatamente de conversar.- Vocês sempre vão embora cedinho!

-Olha que coisa, Naruto! E por que você também **ainda** está aqui? –resmungou Ino para o loiro.

-Tava conversando com o Shikamaru! Nós estávamos pensando em...-foi interrompido por uma voz curiosa, e a silhueta de Temari apareceu atrás de Naruto.

-Oh, vocês pensando? Não, o dia está tão ensolarado, dobe, não provoque uma tempestade!! –Ino, Tenten e Sakura, que acabava de se aproximar começaram a gargalhar da cara de Naruto.

-Sua sem-graça, você me paga!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois irmãos acabavam de almoçar. Duas caixinhas de comida chinesa estavam esquecidas sobre a mesa, enquanto o mais velho lavava os pratos. A cozinha, assim como tudo na casa dos dois era enorme, decorada com bastante bom gosto e coisas de boa qualidade. Só que tinha um ar de abandonada. Silenciosa.

-Tem dever pra amanhã, Sasuke? –perguntou Itachi para o outro que tirava a mesa, interrompendo o longo silêncio.

-Tenho sim. Sempre tem dever. –suspirou o mais novo, apoiando-se na mesa. –Por quê?

-Tem muito? –tornou a perguntar Itachi, os olhos concentrados na louça.

-Não, por que?

-Faça-a logo e vá dormir um pouco. Dormimos muito pouco hoje, Sasuke.

-Por que dessas agora? Eu durmo à noite...-o mais novo jogou as caixinhas no lixo, entediado.

-Vamos ter uma noite meio atribulada hoje...-Itachi enxugou a testa e desligou a torneira.

-Ahhh, sério? –o outro alegrou-se instantaneamente. –O que tem hoje?

-É...Um pessoal vai chegar...-Cruzou os dedos mentalmente, sem voltar-se para o irmão.

-Que pessoal?

-Ladys...

-LADYS?! –gritou Sasuke rapidamente, aproximando-se do irmão. –Ladys! Sério mesmo? Eu vi tão poucas Ladys! Que massa, Nii-san!

-Hey, Hey, não vá se alegrando tanto...-riu Itachi, mais calmo.

-Não, Nii-san, já vou fazer o dever, depois dormir, e...Ah, Falou! –Sasuke correu da cozinha e Itachi ouviu apenas o barulho do garoto subindo rapidamente as escadas, entusiasmado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura cochilava tranqüilamente sobre o sofá na pequena sala. Os cabelos róseos estavam espalhados sobre a almofada azul clara que combinava com o sofá.

Tenten estava em seu quarto lendo um livro, e o duplex onde as garotas moravam estavam em pleno silêncio. Sakura aproveitava desse detalhe par aproveitar sua "soneca".

De repente, o telefone tocou, e a garota acordou de um salto. Sakura sentou-se no sofá, esfregando os olhos distraidamente, apanhou rapidamente o telefone sem fio.

-Mochi Mochi? –indagou ainda meio sonolenta.

_-Sakura-chan? Tudo bem?_-Sakura quase caiu do sofá.

-Senhora Mitashi??? –respondeu surpresa, com uma mão na boca. –Ahh, tudo bem sim, e com a senhora...?

_-Tudo bem também, Sakura. Faz tanto tempo que não as visito, não? Nem vocês me visitam..._

-Pois é, que coisa senhora Mitashi...

-_É...E Tenten, tem aprontado muito?_

-Não, claro que não! Quer que eu a chame?

_-Por favor, Sakura-chan...Tenha juízo, ein? Até._

-Até...-Sakura correu escadas acima e empurrou sem modos a porta do quarto da morena. Os orbes verdes da garota estavam um pouco arregalados, devido à surpresa.

-Telefone...Pra você...-disse ofegando.

-Arigato Saku-chan. –Tenten apanhou o telefone com interesse. –Mochi Mochi?

_-Olá, filha!_ –Sakura conseguiu ouvir a voz meiga da mãe de Tenten.

-MÃE? –gritou Tenten atônita à mãe.

_-Eu mesma, querida. Como está? _–Sakura debruçou-se sobre a janela do quarto da amiga, esperando alguma notícia catastrófica.

-Ahhh...Tô bem...-Tenten colocou uma mão sobre a cara, num gesto de profundo desespero.

_-Eu também estou, para seu governo._ –Uma gota percorreu a cabeça de Tenten, lembrando atrasadamente que deveria fazer todas as mesuras possíveis e imagináveis quando falava com a mãe.

-Papai está bem?

_-Está sim. E seus irmãos também, Tenten._

-Ahh...que bom...Novidades?

-_Na verdade..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite já havia caído, e a residência dos Uchiha estava movimentada. Sasuke corria de um lado para o outro, segurando a camisa azul-marinha ainda sem passar, á procura do ferro. Itachi estava fechado em seu quarto, terminando de se aprontar.

Vestia uma camisa preta de manga curta, com os dizeres "The Saints are coming" escritos em prata e uma calça jeans larga, com três correntes penduradas e um cinto negro amarrados na cintura. Calçava botas negras brilhantes e novas, que reluziam á luz fraca do quarto. Como sempre, os vários colares e os anéis completavam o "look" característico do moço. Observa-se no espelho, distraído.

Sasuke ainda estava sem camisa, passando-a acintosamente. Usava uma calça preta e chuteiras azuis. O irmão mais velho saiu do quarto, e ficou apoiado na parede observando o irmão mais novo. Itachi olhou o relógio. 7:30.

-Sasuke, anda logo...Ainda temos que resolver umas coisas...

-Que coisas? –o mais novo ergueu a cabeça para Itachi, que o encarava.

-Nunca se sabe. Pode haver alguma gangue rival tentando armar alguma coisa. –Sasuke assentiu, ainda olhando o irmão.

-Ei, Sasuke...-Itachi olhou seriamente a camisa que o outro passava –Sua...camisa...

-AH, MERDA! –berrou Sasuke, atirando o ferro longe. Havia queimado a camisa. Aliás, abrira um buraco na camisa. –O que eu faço? Nii-san!

-Pega outra, anta! – o mais velho examinava a camisa nervosamente.

-MAS EU NÃO TENHO OUTRA!!! –Sasuke sacudia os braços. Itachi olhou-o mortalmente.

-Está me dizendo que não tem outra camisa pra vestir?

-Tenho, só que são todas meio...meio...hã...

-VAI ME DIZER QUE TÃO TODAS LAVANDO? –berrou o mais velho.

-MAS EU TINHA SEPARADO ESSA! –berrou em resposta.

Itachi aproximou-se com um sorriso mórbido.

-É melhor você dar um jeito, ou eu arranco o seu "topete traseiro" fora, Sasuke.

-Ahhh...-uma gota apareceu na cabeça do garoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mais que droga onde o Itachi se meteu com o Sasuke, cara? –murmurou exaltadamente Kisame, observando as pontas da rua, esperando ver alguém aparecer. –Cacete, será que eles morreram?

O moço deu um chute no chão.

-ITACHI, ONDE VOCÊ SE ENFIOU, MANO!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke, qualquer dia eu te mato, ouviu? –Itachi tirava a motocicleta da garagem. Sasuke havia lavado uma camisa cinza na pia do banheiro e secado com secador, embora ainda estivesse úmida. Estavam muito mais do que atrasados.

-Gomen, Nii-san, mas aposto que elas nem chegaram ainda, esse tipo de coisa sempre atrasa...-Sasuke ainda balbuciava desculpas depois da moto começara a andar. O irmão permanecia imóvel, acelerando como um psicótico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame estava tão pálido quanto um cadáver. Agora começara a andar de um lado para o outro, esfregando o rosto e os cabelos verdes. Um homem de óculos aproximou-se.

-Ei, relaxa, elas tão calmas. Nem começaram a mandar a gente tomar no rabo e ir para aquele lugar. Tão até rindo, olha só.

-Yukasawa...-Kisame foi brutalmente interrompido pelo barulho de uma motocicleta próxima. Itachi desceram rapidamente dela, ofegantes.

-ITAAACHI!! –gritou Kisame, os olhos brilhando de uma maneira sinistra. –Onde os dois se meteram? E que camisa é essa, Sasuke?

-Deixa quieto, elas chegaram?

Kisame assentiu com a cabeça. Itachi desviou o olhar para o outro moço que usava óculos escuros.

-E faz tempo. –garantiu Yusakawa. Itachi bateu na testa, olhando mortalmente Sasuke, que arrumava preocupado a camisa.

-Bom...-suspirou Kisame. –Vamos lá, baby's. Prontos?

Itachi estalou o pescoço.

-Que frio na barriga! –sorriu Sasuke, já sendo conduzido por Kisame. Itachi ia ao lado do de Moicano e Yusakawa ia mais atrás.

Aproximavam-se de um canto mais afastado da ponta da rua. Itachi sentiu o forte cheiro de cigarro e viu sete motocicletas estacionadas numa espécie de círculo. Distinguiu, sentadas ao chão, um grande número de pessoas que riam e bebiam, mas não conseguia ver direito as Lady's. O canto era meio mal iluminado e eles param um pouco longe.

-Vou chamar elas...Tem um povo ali conversando com elas... –O garoto de moicano andou rapidamente até o grupo. Itachi percebeu Sasuke torcer as mãos nervosamente, os olhos fixos no chão.

-Relaxa, Sasuke...-murmurou Itachi lentamente, sem perceber a aproximação de Kisame guiando um grupo.

-Então, esse é o tal Itachi! –a nuca do moço arrepiou-se ao ouvir uma voz feminina muito confiante atrás de si,seguida de muitas risadinhas. Virou-se rapidamente.

Arregalou os olhos, completamente boquiaberto. À frente do grupo, a moça que havia dito a frase o observava com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. Era linda.

Tinha cabelos prateados brilhantes, um pouco desarrumados, cortados um pouco acima da linha dos ombros. A pele branca contrastava com os olhos contornados pesadamente com lápis preto. Olhos amarelos, de uma cor muito intensa, lembrando misteriosamente um tigre. Vestia uma blusa preta sem mangas, mostrando as belíssimas curvas de seu corpo.

Usava uma saia comprida até o chão e um cinto preto de fivelas. No pescoço, várias correntes e uma coleira de fivelas prateadas. Estava com uma mão na cintura, sorrindo para ele, aqueles olhos amarelos brilhando de uma maneira misteriosa.

-Meu nome é Inazuma, mas acho que me conhece por _Tiger of Darkness. _–a moça estendeu a mão para Itachi, encarando-o amigavelmente. O moço apertou-a com um pouco de entusiasmo.

-Itachi, prazer. –Em seguida, Inazuma apertou também a mão de Sasuke, que se apresentou como irmão mais novo de Itachi.

-Bom, como devem saber, essas são as Demon's. –Inazuma sorriu e apontou para as garotas atrás de si, que sorriam com entusiasmo. –Vou apresentá-las.

-Saki, líder da primeira capitania. –era uma garota de cabelos loiros compridos, com uma franja também comprida que caía sobre os olhos castanhos.

-Aiko, líder da segunda capitania. –olhos verdes escuros e cabelos negros até os cotovelos.

-Miachi, líder da terceira capitania. –esta usava um capus e percebia-se apenas os olhos escuros.

-Yutani, quarta capitania. –tinha cabelos descoloridos com mechas azuis.

-Satsumi, quinta capitania.

-Taioko, sexta capitania.

-Okato, sétima capitania.

-Soyu, oitava capitania.

-E eu, Inazuma, nona capitania. Líder das Demon's Sky. Muito prazer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hehehehe, depois de séculos, mais um capítulo...(Repara-se como eu sou cara-de-pau).**

**Por favor, me perdoem pela demora, mas teve prova geral do etapa esses dias, e a senhorita Nakai passou 15 dias trancada num quarto estudando xx' O melhor foi que eu tirei A, nota máxima. (Repara-se como eu sou exibida!)**

**Mas enfim, as Demon's deram as caras. Foi uma apresentação bem fajuta, mas deixo os detalhes para o próximo capítulo.**

**Agora, respondendo aos reviews!**

**_MorAnna-chan: _em primeiro lugar, obrigadinha pelo review nn Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, só que não teve Sasuke chamando as pessoas de otárias...**

**E O ITACHI NÃO É VIADINHO ÒÓ**

**_Goddes-chan:_ obrigada pelo review \o/ Bom, as minas serão: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Inazuma, Deidara e Kin. Agora os casais, só ao longo da fic...**

**_Srta. Rin: _Ahá, obrigada de novo pelo review! Pois é, viva a penca de macho do Naruto O rouba Itachi e Gaara Enfim, o Itachi é muito perfeito mesmo...chuta o Gaara e fica só com o Itachi ele é muito kawaii dando uma de adulto...E sobre o Itachi e as Ladys, talvez role um interesse mútuo, mas eu não vou contar...**

**_Raira-chan:_ obrigadinha pelo review! E realmente, a fic foi mesmo inspirada em Fruits Basket...morre E a Sakura é a semelhança da Tohru. Pra falar a verdade, eu quis fazê-la bem monguinha pra ser um alvo "fácil"...**

**OBRIGADA A TODO MUNDO E POR FAVOR, MANDEM REVIEWS!!!**

**Kissus,**

**Uchiha Nakai.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aviso:** Esta fic contém o uso de palavras chulas e de linguagem ofensiva e uso de drogas, além de poder torna-se violenta e devidamente imprópria ( todos sabemos do que estamos indicando com esse "impróprio". Sim, o uso de drogas e as palavras chulas são representadas em baixos índices, porém não quero que ninguém fique resmungando. O conteúdo da fic já foi devidamente avisado à cima.)_

_**Aviso 2:** No final deste capítulo, haverá uma pequena edição de dicionário, com a explicação das palavras, termos, frases e etc, assinalados com o item ()._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e se eu dissesse que sim, você acreditava?_

_**Desejo à todos uma boa leitura e bom divertimento! **_

_**Dedicada a uma pessoa**_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Olha só, cara. –um murmúrio imperceptível foi trocado.

A rua estava em silêncio. Madrugada escura. Pequenos movimentos de um grupo mesclado à escuridão, tão quieto e esguio que pareciam raposas. _Raposas esguias._

Uma mulher passou rapidamente pela rua, os olhos arregalados em direção ao grupo, que estava num canto escuro e isolado, mas ainda causava medo. Moços tatuados, cheios de piercings, correntes, casacos de couros, motocicletas, cigarro, bebida, conversa baixa, canos de ferro. A mulher apertou o passo ao perceber um dos moços levantar. Continuavam todos quietos e parados, mas com uma expressão não muito amigável. E o que havia levantado parecia muito irritado.A mulher olhou fixamente para frente, mas o moço continuava a segui-la.

Pensou em correr, mas com aqueles saltos, iria logo cair e ser alcançada por ele.

A mulher fechou o casaco e começou a correr devagar, os sapatos fazendo um barulho irritante, tremendo horrivelmente. A cada passo, a rua ficava mais escura; De repente, percebeu que o moço não estava mais atrás de si. Finalmente parou e olhou a rua.

O grupo estava bem longe, e não via mais o moço que a seguia. Sorriu aliviada. Abriu o casaco e enxugou lentamente a testa, ofegando baixinho, pois era difícil correr calçando saltos altos.

Novo silêncio na rua.

Uma mão agarrou seu braço.

-Suma da nossa rua! –murmurou autoritariamente o moço que havia sumido e surgido sabe-se-lá-de-onde segurava o seu braço tão decidido, que ela teve apenas uma reação.

Gritou. Deu um grito fino e desafinado, carregado de pânico.

-Me solte! –choramingou ela, se debatendo. –Socorro! Socorro!

-Saia daqui, cadela! –o moço a empurrou longe, e a mulher pode apenas distinguir seus olhos negros e a cabeça raspada.

A mulher ergueu-se do empurrão e começou a correr, aterrorizada, tropeçando ocasionalmente e sem olhar para trás. Outro silêncio na rua escura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Cigarro? –foi um gesto estranho para a ocasião. A garota de cabelos brancos encarou Itachi tão estranhamente que começou a tornar-se constrangedor.

-Huh? –murmurou ela, meio sem entender.

-Tem um cigarro? –voltou a pedir o Uchiha, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, tenho...-respondeu Inazuma, enfiando uma mão no bolso da saia, a procura de um maço de cigarros. Encontrou um e entregou para Itachi, meio desconfiada. O Uchiha acendeu-o rapidamente, desviando o olhar da moça.

-É incrível como todos os gangsters fumam, não? –suspirou Inazuma, distraída.

Estavam ambos sentados na calçada, no meio de muita gente. A bagunça de sempre, com muita gente bebendo, fumando e usando drogas.

Um pouco atrás deles, um cara injetava no braço, falando sozinho. Já estava bem chapado, os olhos vidrados e um sorriso maroto brincava em seu rosto. Mas os dois não prestavam atenção nele, e sim na rua movimentada em clima festivo.

Pulavam um em cima do outro, brigando ou festejando, tocavam peças de motocicleta no meio da rua, fumavam, bebiam, usavam drogas abertamente e alguns davam amassos quase cinematográficos em prostitutas, que andavam pomposamente, vestindo topes berrantes, calças ou saias justas, maquiagem chamativa e saltos altos.

Outros, berravam entre si, empurravam-se, cuspiam um no outro, xingavam, quebravam garrafas de bebidas na cabeça de bêbados ou drogados quase inconscientes. Davam-se tapas ou desferiam gestos obscenos para qualquer um disposto à uma boa briga, ou um novato desavisado e metido à corajoso.

Coleiras de pontas, cabelos e roupas esdrúxulos; andavam, corriam, chegavam, iam embora, tudo numa perfeita bagunça. Esse era o seu mundo, quando as coisas estavam calmas e cada gangue em seu território. ()

Três ou quatro pessoas chegavam em motos barulhentas, avisando que estava tudo calmo pelo pedaço e que na freqüência policial, não havia nenhuma denúncia de atividades gangsters. Já eram recebidos com garrafas de uísque barato, com muita gritaria e estardalhaço.

Inazuma sacode a cabeça, animada.

De um lado da rua, ficava uma fábrica antiga desativada com altas grades. Do outro, um casarão velho, com um amplo quintal empoeirado, onde os gangsters guardavam as motocicletas.

Estavam na periferia da cidade, um lugar isolado e de difícil acesso, pois várias gangues concentravam-se ali. Era um lugar pouco freqüentado de dia, mas lotava a noite com a movimentação daquele tipo de gente.

Ninguém ousava a entrar no território de gangsters. Eram violentos e ofensivos, gostavam de arrumar briga. A maioria deles carregavam canos de ferro consigo, que usavam para bater em outras pessoas ou para destruir carros, quebrar vitrines ou motocicletas de gangues rivais.

A polícia não podia fazer muito. As atividades vândalas das gangues prosseguiam, mesmo com os chamados "batidões" ou com a prisão de alguns dos gangsters influentes. Não havia muito que se fazer, apenas evitar aquele tipo de lugar e não se relacionar com aquele tipo de gente.

Itachi olhava o irmão que jogava pôquer no meio da rua com alguns amigos, bebendo cerveja, descontraídos e gritalhões.

-Quem quer ir pra uma boate? –Kisame berrava no meio da rua, agarrado a duas prostitutas que riam. Percebia-se que estava um pouco bêbado, mas nada muito grave, comparado ao estado em que o moço ficava às vezes.

-Inazuma, posso ir? –berrou uma Lady, de cabelos loiros compridos.

-Pra que pedir minha autorização? Não sou sua mãe! –sorriu a garota ao lado de Itachi, fechando a cara em uma teatral e sarcástica repreensão.

-Posso ir então? –repetiu a loira, ajeitando a franja que caía sobre os olhos.

-Vai pro inferno, Saki! –berrou Inazuma, rindo.

Itachi viu Sasuke de longe, um olhar meio invejoso tomava conta de sua expressão. Todos os seus amigos retiravam-se a caminho da boate, dando tapinhas em silêncio nas costas do moreno. Ele sacudia a cabeça, um pouco desconformado com a situação.

O irmão mais velho proibiu-o de ir a boates. Dizia que ainda não possuía idade para esse tipo de coisa, e era bom agradecer de poder encontrar a gangue.

-Seu irmão não tem motocicleta ainda, né? –murmurou Inazuma, que acendia um cigarro calmamente.

-Não. Ele ainda tem catorze. () Faz quinze em julho.

-Saquei.

A movimentação da rua começou a diminuir. O cara que injetava no braço atrás deles começara a socar a parede, xingando-a bravamente.

-Você não vai? –interrogou Itachi.

-Já ia muita gente. Vai virar pauleira.

-Sempre vira pauleira. –os dois sorriram.

Novo silêncio. Inazuma apagou o cigarro na sola de sua bota de fivelas.

O drogado começara e se debater ao lado da parede, gemendo xingamentos confusos. Ambos olharam para trás, vendo o moço gemer e choramingar caído ao lado da agulha, que continuava parada na calçada.

-Ei, otário, cala essa boca! –xingou a moça.

O drogado olhou para Inazuma, tentando distinguir quem era. A Lady voltou a xingá-lo e deu as costas para ele, que não teve nenhuma reação, a não ser choramingar mais um pouco.

-Idiota. –resmungou Itachi, sem dar muita atenção á figura.

Ambos ficaram novamente em silêncio, observando a rua quase vazia, a não ser por um grupo que discutia, outros que mexiam em peças de motocicleta e alguns que conferiam caixas, ao lado da entrada para o casarão, que agora estava cheio de gente consertando motos, instalando novas peças e coisas do tipo.

-Koi, acorda, seu mole!

Itachi e Inazuma viraram-se rapidamente para trás, dando de cara com um homem sem camisa, cutucando o drogado, que ainda gemia.

-O que você é desse mala? –inqueriu Itachi, autoritário.

-Nada, mano. Sou traficante, mas acho que a droga tá com algum problema...

-Suma daqui. –mandou Itachi.

O traficante continuou olhando Itachi, sem entender. O drogado continuava se debatendo no chão, ofegando e gemendo.

-Como? Quem cê acha que é? -O traficante levantou os braços, sacudindo-os no ar, num gesto de advertência. Itachi e Inazuma se levantaram rapidamente.

-Suma. –murmurou Inazuma, fitando com raiva o traficante. –Cê não tá no seu território, então, some e não arruma confusão.

-Eu não tenho território, moça. –sorriu o traficante pra Inazuma, que lhe fez um gesto obsceno. –Mas o seu amiguinho parece meio tenso, não?

Itachi tirou um canivete prateado do bolso, e o abriu agilmente. O outro homem olhou espantado o moreno, que lhe apontava o canivete.

-Calma, calma! –choramingou o traficante para Itachi, recuando rapidamente e ficando colado entre a parede e Itachi, que lhe apontava decidido o canivete.

De repente, um barulho de algo quebrando soou. O traficante correu, e Inazuma e Itachi olharam para o casarão onde guardavam as motocicletas.

Ambos entreolharam-se rapidamente, sem entender.

Coisas quebrando, pessoas rolando, socos e chutes cortando o ar e acertando ou não o alvo, urros, vaias, berros, barulho de pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, mais tapas e socos, e por fim, uma bateria de barulhos metálicos que deveriam ter sido causados por um cano de ferro, seguidos por urros de dor, mais socos e pontapés e gritos e vaias.

E então, olharam-se novamente, com a palavra nos lábios.

-Briga! –exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, e no segundo seguinte, correram ao encontro do casarão. Os sons aumentavam gradualmente, e quando os dois gangsters pararam ao lado do portão de ferro comido pela ferrugem e sem algumas dobradiças, puderam ver claramente a confusão.

Um bolo de pessoas puxando e arrastando dois indivíduos que desferiam golpes violentos um contra o outro. Do nariz de um, um grosso filete de sangue escorria e pingava na blusa cinza, mas mesmo assim, continuava chutando e socando o outro, que tinha um olho inchado.

Itachi arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que via.

-SASUKE! –urrou em plenos pulmões, e ele e a moça correram para o bolo de gente.

O moreno logo alcançou o irmão, que berrava palavrões um tanto quanto fanho, devido ao nariz que sangrava e parecia meio torto. Itachi segurou o punho do irmão com força e atirou o mais novo á uns dois metros de distância. Sasuke deslizou pelo cimento da garagem e seu corpo deu uma volta por cima da cabeça, fazendo-o terminar estirado no chão.

Em seguida, o outro grupo engoliu o moço que brigava com Sasuke e arrastou-o para o lado oposto da garagem, quase sumindo na penumbra.

Itachi correu para onde Sasuke estava, e este já estava sentado com a mão sobre o nariz. Outros três também correram para lá, agitados, gesticulando, agrupando-se em cima de Sasuke, que agora esfregava a camisa no rosto.

-Desgraçado! Seu maldito desgraçado! –xingava Sasuke, sendo contido pelo irmão.

-Cala a boca, Sasuke. Fica parado, fica parado! –berrava Itachi, tentando olhar o nariz do irmão. Parecia quebrado. Os outros seguravam o mais novo, fazendo um estardalhaço impressionante, pois Sasuke não queria ficar parado, e os outros agarravam seu punho e suas pernas, enquanto Itachi examinava o nariz do irmão.

A camisa cinza de Sasuke estava rasgada e tingida de vermelho. Os quatros carregaram Sasuke para a rua, longe do "maldito desgraçado". O sangue continuava escorrendo e Itachi enfiava a própria camisa no nariz do irmão, tentando conter o sangue que saía sem parar. Sasuke gritava palavrões, irado, e Itachi gritava com e ele e os outros três –um de cabelos castanhos sebosos, outro com uma tatuagem na testa e um outro, que tinha olhos azuis-piscina – gritavam entre si, sem saber o que fazer, ora jogando água que um havia trazido no rosto de Sasuke, ora ajudando Itachi à conter o sangue.

De repente, um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão. Alguém atirara uma mochila azul-marinha ao lado de Itachi e Sasuke, que se moviam desordenadamente. E em seguida, Inazuma atirava-se ao chão, agarrando a mochila e abrindo apressada.

-TAIOOOOKO! TAIOKO, TRAS MAIS ÁLCOOL! –berrou a moça, afastando as mãos de Itachi e dos outros gangsters do rosto do moreno mais novo. Inazuma puxou de dentro da mochila um retalho de gaze limpo e enfiou no nariz de Sasuke. Virou-se para os outros três que olhavam, inertes.

-Vão buscar a Taioko! Eu preciso de mais álcool! Já! –os três saíram em disparada para a garagem, sumindo de vista.

-Ele que tava tentando roubar a mangueira injetora da minha motocicleta! –protestou Sasuke, bravo.

-Não tem problema, não tem problema...-Inazuma examinava rapidamente o nariz do Uchiha mais novo. Enfiou novamente a mão na mochila e retirou outro pedaço de gaze, e o enfiou em outra narina de Sasuke, impedindo-o de respirar.

-Cê tá me sufocando! –o moreno tentava a todo custo arrancar a gaze, em quanto Inazuma distribuía tapas na mão de Sasuke.

Itachi olhava a Lady trabalhar habilidosamente tentando conter o sangue que saía do nariz do irmão. A moça retirou o pedaço de gaze que havia enfiado no nariz de Sasuke, que ainda dava muxoxos de indignação, porém o sangue continuava saindo.

-Tudo isso por uma mangueira injetora? –uma voz diferente chamou a atenção de Itachi.

Outra queda ao lado de Sasuke, e a dona do comentário foi identificada. Uma das lady's da gangue de Inazuma, com um vestido verde-musgo e botas que iam até os joelhos, de cabelos tingidos de um vermelho artificial, e vários piercings distribuídos pelo rosto.

-Álcool, tá aqui, chefia! –ofegou a moça, sorrindo para Itachi e voltando-se para Sasuke.

De repente, uma nuvem vermelha respingou nos três. Os cabelos brancos de Inazuma ficaram cheios de gotículas vermelhas, e o rosto da moça, que era a mais próxima de Sasuke, ficou cheio de sangue.

-Ahh, respira pela boca! –berrou Inazuma, tirando o sangue das bochechas. –Taioko, pega um potinho aí na mochila.

Itachi e Taioko limpavam as vestes. Inazuma nem se importara com o espirro sangrento de Sasuke, mesmo sendo a mais atingida. A outra Lady entregou-lhe um pequeno potinho e, sobre ordens da outra, encheu-o de álcool.

-Itachi, segura o braço dele. –murmurou Inazuma, séria.

-O QUE CÊ VAI FAZER COMIGO, SUA MALUCA?! –urrou Sasuke, já se debatendo.

-Nada demais...Presta atenção agora...Ei, Taioko, ajuda o Itachi. –Itachi olhava confusamente para Inazuma, que parecia confiante. –Sasuke, eu vou passar álcool no seu nariz com um cotonete, ta?

-PRA QUÊ ISSO?! –Sasuke debatia-se bravamente. Inazuma sentou em cima dele, enquanto Sasuke dava berros de indignação.

-Só fica parado... –resmungou Inazuma.

Sasuke e a encarou e por fim, parou de se debater. A moça molhou o cotonete no álcool e logo em seguida introduziu-o em uma narina, passando-o lentamente dentro do nariz do moreno.

-Viu, tá doendo? –sorriu Inazuma, entregando o cotonete para Taioko.

Sasuke fechou a cara e desviou o olhar do rosto da Lady, que percebendo isso, deu um leve aceno de cabeça para Taioko. Inazuma voltou a falar com Sasuke, e a ruiva cochichou para Itachi.

-Segura com força agora.

O moreno apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sasuke, agora eu só vou olhar sue nariz de perto pra ver se tá tudo certo. Não vai doer nada.

Sasuke a fitou desconfiado. Inazuma sorriu forçadamente e aproximou as duas mão do nariz do moreno. Sasuke resmungou e revirou os olhos. Esta era a deixa que a Lady precisava.

Precisamente, a moça colocou as duas mão sobre o nariz de Sasuke, e com um movimento rápido, torceu o nariz do moreno para a posição normal, pois estava ligeiramente torto para a esquerda. Um estalo vindo do nariz do moreno soou de súbito, mostrando que o osso voltara ao normal.

Um urro de dor instantâneo.

Taioko e Itachi o largaram de imediato, e Inazuma saltou de cima dele, enquanto o garoto xingava furiosamente, gemendo de dor e esfregando o nariz, convulso.

-LOUCA! LOUCA! –Sasuke dava socos no asfalto, gemendo. –ISSO DÓI PRA PORRA!

-É, eu sei, quem sabe assim você não se mete mais em briga por mangueiras injetoras...-Itachi balançou a cabeça copiosamente para a moça. -A propósito, Taioko, arruma o curativo no nariz dele por que ele não vai deixar eu nem chegar perto...

-Okay. –sorriu a outra, agitando os cabelos vermelhos.

Inazuma levantou-se e pegou a mochila azul-marinha, fechando-a e jogando por cima das costas. Itachi ergueu-se também.

-Taioko, vou lá dentro guardar, tá bom?

A ruiva jogou-lhe um molho de chaves e continuou o trabalho, ignorando as queixas de Sasuke sobre o nariz.

-Ei, Inazuma...-murmurou Itachi, atrás da moça. –Valeu pelo que fez por ele.

Inazuma virou-se, sorrindo alegremente e os olhos amarelos cintilando de orgulho.

-Relaxa, somos quase da mesma gangue, lembra? É nosso lema ajudar os manos.

E com isso, deu as costas para os três e sumiu na penumbra da garagem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-O QUÊ?!! –berrou Ino, tendo imediatamente a boca tampada por Tenten, que estava com uma cara horrível. Sakura sorriu com uma pequena gota em sua nuca.

-Ore, Ino-chan, não grite...-sorriu a garota, ajudando a tapar a boca da loira, enquanto Temari olhava desconfiada para as três.

Batidas rápidas na porta. Iruka, professor de Literatura, abriu-a com um gesto singular, com um sorriso que logo sumiu de seu rosto ao se deparar com a figura de nariz enfaixado ali fora.

-Uchiha Sasuke, número 21, cheguei atrasado. –resmungou o Uchiha, olhando entediado para o professor boquiaberto.

-Ahhh...Pode entrar, claro! –Iruka estendeu a mão em direção a sala e Sasuke entrou de cara fechada, sentindo todos olharem para ele.

Ino desvencilhou-se das mãos que tapavam sua boca, Temari tacou um bilhete nas três e Hinata fez um "Oh!" aterrorizado, digno de quem acaba de ver uma verdadeira cena de filme de horror.

Sasuke caminhou até o fundo da sala e atirou-se sobre a cadeira.

-Uchiha, quer ir até a enfermaria? –arriscou o professor, sacudindo o giz no ar.

-Não, valeu, tô bem. –Iruka prosseguiu a aula normalmente, tentando reconquistar a atenção dos alunos, que agora conversavam entre si sobre o motivo do nariz enfaixado de Sasuke.

Um cutucão. Sasuke virou-se subitamente para o lado.

-Tava em desvantagem na briga? –Naruto contemplava maravilhado o curativo no nariz do Uchiha, que apenas suspirou penalizado.

-Esqueci que você sentava do meu lado...

-Não, você é que senta do meu, mas, afinal de contas, você ganhou ou perdeu? –O loiro murmurava espaçadamente as palavras para Sasuke, tentando não ser percebido.

-Nenhuns dos dois, me arrastaram antes de acabar a briga. E chega de perguntas, seu tonto. –O moreno virou para frente tentando encarar o quadro onde o professor fazia anotações, mas uma figura atraiu drasticamente sua atenção.

Sakura olhava-o com os olhos arregalados, um expressão tão esquisita que o Uchiha riu, divertido. A garota desfez a cara e sorriu para ele, murmurando seu conhecido "Bom di-a!"

-A Sakura é maluca...-riu Naruto.

-Uzumaki, Uchiha, prestem atenção! –bradou Iruka, batendo com o giz na lousa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três batidas compassadas na porta de mogno polida cuidadosamente.

Uma mulher, sentada em frente a uma mesa cheia de papéis e fichas escolares, com uma pequena plaquinha á frente, com a inscrição "Diretora Tsunade", cabelos loiros e olhos cor-de-mel, ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, olhando para a porta.

-Entre. –murmurou a loira, voltando a escrever.

A porta deslizou lentamente. Parada na frente desta, uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, e olhos da mesma cor, segurava uma pequena bolsa. Sorriu.

-A senhora deve ser Tsunade. Meu nome é Aiko, acabamos de falar no telefone.

Tsunade ergueu novamente os olhos, examinando a mulher de cima à baixo.

-Ah, claro, claro. Entre...-Tsunade levantou-se e apontou uma cadeira á frente de sua mesa. –Que cabeça a minha, não faz nem meia-hora que conversamos no telefone. Sente-se, por favor. –a loira juntou a maioria dos papéis jogados sobre a mesa e os enfiou numa gaveta aberta, sem o mínimo de delicadeza. Fechou a gaveta com um baque.

-Eu entendo, é uma pessoa muito ocupada. –a morena examinava o escritório com os olhos frios.

Tsunade sorriu, agitando a cabeleira loira presa em duas Marias-chiquinhas baixas.

-Bom, a senhora disse que tinha uma filha...

-Sobrinha. –corrigiu ferozmente Aiko. –Minha irmã deixou-a comigo quando ela ainda era pequena.

-Ah, claro, me perdoe, não sei onde estou com a cabeça. –Tsunade apanhou um pequeno copinho de plástico, cheio de um líquido branco, e deu um gole com rapidez. –Bom, eu lhe ofereceria...-disse apontando o copinho, sorrindo bobamente. –mas é um tônico, remédio, sabe.

-Não se importe, Tsunade-san. –_essa louca está bebendo sake na minha frente e acha que pode me enganar com essa história de tônico, _pensou a morena, desviando o olhar, enjoada.

-Enfim, vamos voltar ao assunto. Sua sobrinha...-Tsunade deu mais um gole, sorrindo. –Vocês se mudaram e quer matriculá-la em uma escola, foi o que me disse.

-Sim.

-E sua sobrinha tem um sério caso de envolvimento com delinqüentes e marginais, certo?

A morena pareceu espantada. Revirou-se na cadeira, boquiaberta.

-Eu lhe disse que ela tem problemas com disciplina. Não que...

-Bom...-sorriu Tsunade. –O fax do histórico escolar da garota me indica o que sua sobrinha é. –a loira apanhou uma folha jogada em cima de um criado-mudo, atrás de sua cadeira. - Personalidade explosiva, atividades vândalas ocasionais, comportamento indisciplinado e agressivo, brigas contínuas, várias detenções, suspensões, castigos, advertências orais e escritas, descontos na nota por mau comportamento, uso de palavras chulas com extrema freqüência, atitudes violentas, dezenas de expulsões, falta e mata aulas com freqüência... Ela já estudou em três colégios internos...Ela com toda a certeza, deve ser uma batata-quente.

A morena levantou-se de súbito.

-Me disseram que sua escola é especialista nesse tipo de caso. Minha sobrinha é sim uma marginal, e nenhuma outra escola aceitou a ficha dela. Ela é um problema, e se não freqüentar o colégio...

-O governo não lhe paga sua pensão. Sim, já entendi, sente-se por favor. Vamos conversar sem exaltações. –Tsunade apoiava a cabeça no queixo. –Ambas sabemos do que estamos falamos.

A morena sentou-se, mas sem parecer satisfeita.

-Minha sobrinha veio arrastada para cá, debaixo de uma dúzia de ameaças que eu lhe fiz, e isso me custou uns três guarda-roupas e vários espelhos, que ela destruiu por raiva de mim e por minhas ameaças. Além de pixar todas as paredes da nossa antiga casa.

Tsunade fez um gesto afirmativo.

-Além disso, toda gangue dela acabou vindo junto com ela pra cá. São umas dez moças, acho. Posso lhe afirmar, Tsunade, que são todas parecidas com ela, mas a minha sobrinha é a mais destrutiva e vingativa que eu conheço.

-Senhora Aiko, eu sei com o que vou lidar. Essa garota, assim como muitos outros que vieram para cá, foram dispensados por dezenas de outras escolas, por motivos parecidos. Tenho vários casos no colégio. Ex-traficantes, gangsters, nazistas, suicidas, mas esta escola não é exclusiva de casos desse tipo. Somos uma escola rigorosa que endireita esse tipo de caso. Temos alunos normais aqui também.

Os olhos da morena brilharam de ambição. Ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando sem parar para Tsunade.

-Vão aceitá-la aqui?

-Vamos. E não vou expulsá-la com tanta facilidade, eu lhe garanto. Por favor, preencha a matrícula. –a loira entregou-lhe um extenso questionário, folhas de regras e coisas do tipo. –A moça pode começar quando quiser, mas traga-a aqui antes para provar o uniforme.

A morena balançou a cabeça.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sinal do almoço.

Todos se erguem numa fúria psicótica para sair correndo da sala. Escancaram a porta e saem rapidamente pelo corredor lotado afora, conversando em grupos restritos.

Sasuke se espreguiça sofregamente, enquanto Naruto fala sobre peripécias que faziam no ano passado. Sasuke apenas balançava a cabeça, sem ouvir uma palavra sequer do que o loiro falava. Observava Sakura, que conversava com Temari, e iam saindo aos poucos da sala.

O moreno começou a seguí-las, com Naruto em seu encalce tagarelando sem parar. Estava quase alcançando as duas...

-Ei, Uzumaki, Uchiha...-Uma gota apareceu de súbito na testa de Sasuke, que virou lentamente para o professor Kakashi.

-Nani, sensei? –perguntou Naruto, coçando a cabeça. Kakashi tirou uma pequena pasta preta de dentro da mala, entregando aos dois, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-Levariam ao almoxarifado pra mim?

_-Por que cê não leva, seu folgado? _–pensou Sasuke, erguendo uma sobrancelha, de braços cruzados.

-Claro, Kakashi-sensei! –respondeu Naruto entusiasmando, já saindo da sala com Sasuke o seguindo. –Você não conhece o almoxarifado, né?

-Qual seria meu interesse em conhecer o almoxarifado, Naruto? –resmungou o moreno, dobrando as mangas da camisa branca meio amarrotada.

-Ah, cara, lá é legal! –garantiu Naruto, enquanto Sasuke balançava a cabeça. –Tem um monte de documentos e provas antigas...E um monte de pastinhas que nem essa!

-Naruto, se liga...

Os dois continuara conversando pelos corredores apinhados de gente, até subirem uns lances de escada e passarem pela sala de Tsunade, a diretora, que bradava com autoridade.

-Quero isso pra ontem, ouviu? ONTEM! Estou esperando a mais de uma semana, Kohako!

Ambos olharam curiosamente para a porta, apertando o passo.

-Tome cuidado com a Vovó Tsunade, viu? –murmurou o loiro, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

_-Vovó Tsunade?! _–pensa Sasuke, com uma gota descendo pela testa. –Por quê?

-Ela é meio malucona, sabe...-Naruto sacudiu a cabeça significativamente, enquanto a gota de Sasuke aumentava. –Ahh, chegamos!

Naruto apontou para uma porta de vidro com um grande letreiro de "ALMOXARIFADO". Sasuke empurrou a porta sem cerimônias, dando de cara com uma velha que aparentava ter um 600 anos.

-Ahn...Ahn...-balbuciou Sasuke, encarando a velha que parecia ter saído da tumba. –Kakashi mandou isso para cá...

Naruto encolheu-se ao lado da porta.

-Me dê isso aqui, pestinha! –resmungou a velha, dando as costas para os dois e entrando em outra sala.

Os dois viraram as costas e saíram rapidamente da sala.

-O que será que vai ter de almoço hoje? –arriscou Naruto, com uma gota na testa.

-Não sei se depois dessa visão eu ainda vou querer almoçar...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura comia seu purê de batatas um tanto quanto distraída, enquanto Temari e Ino faziam uma aposta de quem bebia mais suco em menos tempo.A garota ergueu os olhos e sorriu, observando a bagunça no gramado. Tenten berrava torcendo por Ino, Shikamaru resmungava dizendo que aquilo era uma perda de tempo, mas sorria divertido. Kiba cantava uma garota mais velha á uns três metros de distância, Shino lia um livro sobre insetos. Neji e Hinata ainda não haviam aparecido.

-Eita, o que que é isso?! –gritou Naruto, rindo de Ino, que cuspia suco para todo o lado, engasgada, mas continuava bebendo-o com rapidez. Sasuke estava atrás do loiro, segurando uma bandeja de comida, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Campeonato! –Tenten ergueu um braço, acenando para o loiro, que acompanhado por Sasuke, sentou ao lado da morena. Sakura desviou o olhar da competição e o focou no Uchiha, que agora comia e conversava com Tenten.

O curativo no nariz era bem visível. Sakura afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos, tentando examinar melhor o nariz do moreno. Fruto de uma briga. Com toda a certeza. Como teria ficado daquele jeito?

-GANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! –urrou Temari, levantando um copo de suco e enxugando a boca com as costas da mão, enquanto Ino estava sentada no chão, com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Sakura sorriu. Temari agitava o copo no ar como um troféu, e sorrindo, Shikamaru resmungava "Que coisa idiota..." Tenten ria, Naruto gritava e Sasuke desviou seu olhar para Sakura, que o sustentou com uma facilidade incrível.

-Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun? –perguntou Sakura, acenando docemente para o Uchiha.

-Beleza, e você?

-Beleza! –Sakura ergueu o braço num gesto triunfal.

-A Saku daria uma bela gangster...-riram Naruto e Tenten juntos.

Temari se jogou ao lado de Sakura. A bandeja da loira repousava ao lado da outra, a comida parecia ter esfriado.

-Ugh, detesto comida fria. –resmungou a loira, empurrando a bandeja.

-Pode ficar com a minha...-sorriu Sakura, entregando o prato á Temari.

-Ugh, detesto restos! –Ino imitou a voz de Temari, caindo sentada ao lado das duas.

-Cala a boca, porca! A conversa não chegou aí no chiqueiro. –desdenhou Temari, dando garfadas no prato de Sakura, sem dirigir o olhar para a outra.

-Já que ainda não chegou no chiqueiro, quem não devia estar falando com a gente é você, né Temari? –perguntou Ino, dando a língua para Temari.

-Eu estava tendo um diálogo agradável com a Saku-chan, até você chegar e já começar com as suas frescurices, portanto, pode ir andando, por que ninguém te chamou aqui.

-Diálogo agradável? Você rouba a comida da garota e acha que é um diálogo agradável? Isso só prova que você é uma loira burra, sem neurônios suficientes para distinguir _furto _de _diálogo_! –Ino batia na grama furiosamente, berrando com a outra.

-Primeiro, ela me ofereceu a comida...-Temari deu outra garfada. – E segundo, se na sua casa não tiver espelho pra você enxergar que, além de mais burra é mais loira, eu posso te emprestar o meu.

-Ora, sua! Quem é que chamava o Sasuke de delinqüente, ein?

-Ora nada, e sinceramente, o que o Sasuke tem haver com isso, porca?

Sakura ria desconcertada, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten e Shikamaru assistiam a cena com má vontade. Agora, Kiba estava sendo estapeado por a garota mais velha, que usava um livro de aritmética contra o moreno.

-Você nem queria almoçar com ele!

-E o que isso tem haver contigo? Sim, o Uchiha é delinqüente, mas não quer dizer que posso mudar minha opinião sobre ele.

-Volátil!

-Cala essa boca, Ino. O que você tem haver com as minhas opiniões?

-Nada, pois nem você as leva à sério. –protestou a loira dando a língua para a outra.

-Vamos, me diz o que você quer pra parar de me encher, ein? –Temari largara o prato de lado, encarando sombriamente Ino.

Sakura soltou um longo e cansado suspiro. Shikamaru deitara na grama. Kiba apanhava de uma garota que usava um livro de aritimética como arma. Finalmente, Sakura se levantou e

Foi sentar-se com Tenten e os outros, pois Ino e Temari ainda discutiam.

-Movido à pilha, essas duas. –murmurou Tenten.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, amarrando a fita azul-marinha de novo pescoço, pois há havia retirado para almoçar.

-Ei, dá pra para? –resmungou Shikamaru, de cara feia.

-NÃO! –gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Mulheres...-suspirou o moreno.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Movimentação na sala dos professores. Tsunade conversava com vários professores, e não aparentava bom humor.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos estranhamente vermelhos enchia um copo descartável com chá da garrafa térmica. Usava uma camisa branca e uma saia vermelha, e mal ouvia a discussão de Tsunade com os outros professores.

Um homem, cabelos castanhos curtos, roupa esportiva e um apito pendurado no pescoço aproximou-se, sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Kurenai-san. –Kurenai desviou o olhar do copo e olhou surpresa para o homem.

-Asuma! –exclamou. –O que houve? Por que chegou atrasado?

-Trânsito. –sorriu. –Parece que houve um acidente na radial norte...

-Ah, sim. É uma pena...- Kurenai deu um gole no chá, que ainda fumegava -Tive que substituir duas aulas suas! Foi um inferno.

Asuma riu.

-Você não leva jeito de quem comanda um time de Futebol...-e hesitando, acrescentou -sem ofensas.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo. –a professora acenou com a cabeça. –Sei que não levo jeito pra coisa. Nos vemos.

O sinal tocou. Nova bateria de aulas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke e Naruto foram uns dos últimos a chegar na sala de aula. Na porta da sala, Asuma esperava, entediado, os atrasados.

-Culpa sua Naruto...-resmungo Sasuke, olhando atravessado para o loiro, que sorriu, coçando a cabeça.

-Ei, atrasados. –resmungou o homem. –Já mandei todos pro vestiário. Não demorem.

O moreno olhou para a sala e constatou que esta encontrava-se totalmente vazia. Naruto cutucou-o impetuosamente.

-Anda!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estava parada no meio da quadra, sozinha. Era muito incomum ver a garota sem a companhia de Tenten, Ino, Temari ou até Hinata, que era meio tímida, mas também andava na companhia dela.

O professor arrumava uma rede de vôlei, assoviando despreocupado, sem notar a presença de Sakura ali.

Diferente da saia pregueada preta que ia até metade da coxa, meias 5/8 brancas, sapatos negros,a camisa de mangas compridas e punhos listrados de azul e branco, e por cima de tudo isso, a jaqueta azul-marinha com o emblema do colégio e o laço no pescoço, Sakura usava uma bermuda preta e uma blusa amarela larga com o emblema do colégio, além de tênis comuns.

A quadra era coberta e cercada de arquibancadas altas. Logo, um grupo de garotos da sala de Sakura, os apelidados de "esportistas", apareceram e foram conversar com Asuma, mas Sakura não lhes deu importância. Continuou imersa em pensamentos, andando distraída de um lado para outro.

-Saaku-chan! –Ino acabara de sair do vestiário, trajando as mesma roupas que Sakura. Deu um rodopio alegre, chamando a atenção do grupinho de esportistas. A loira correu até a amiga, rindo despreocupada.

-Melhorou do enjôo da briga com Temari, Ino-chan? –sorriu Sakura, e Ino sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação.

-Claro que sim. Nem ligo pra ela...-a loira deu mais um rodopio, voltando-se para Sakura. –Será que o Sasuke pode jogar com o nariz machucado?

-Quebrado. O nariz dele parece quebrado. –Temari surgira de sabe-se-lá-onde, seguida por Tenten.

-Tanto faz, dá na mesma...-Ino voltou a rodopiar alegremente.

-Quanta alegria repentina...-murmurou Tenten para as duas, que olharam de rabo de olho Ino.

Asuma saiu para trazer a bola. Os garotos sentaram numa arquibancada, discutindo acirradamente. Ino rodopiava insanamente na quadra.

-Depois resmunga que mexem com ela...-As três sentaram na arquibancada, distante dos outros garotos. Temari sacudiu a cabeça. –Maluca. Maluca.

Kiba e Shino aparecem na quadra, e ficaram conversando ao lado da rede. Neji e Hinata também surgem, e a garota caminha até Tenten, Sakura e Temari.

-Hinata-chan! –exclama Sakura, ajudando a amiga a sentar. As outras duas também exclamam "Oi's" para a morena, que senta timidamente.

-Ei, Hinata, por que você e o Neji não foram almoçar com a gente hoje? –perguntou Tenten, olhando-a significativamente.

-Olha, já ta perguntando do Neji...-riu Temari, fazendo Tenten ruborizar de imediato. Sakura riu escrachadamente do comentário da outra.

-Ah, Temari, eu só perguntei por perguntar! –resmunga Tenten, voltando-se para Hinata. –Então por que você não foi almoçar com a gente, ein?

A morena abre a boca muito embaraçada para contar, quando é interrompida por um som cortante.

Um garoto assoviou para Ino. A loira vira para ele e lhe dá a língua.

-Bobo! –exclama, e corre para a arquibancada, com uma cara feia extremamente forçada. –Viram ele assoviando pra mim?

-Eu te falei pra ficar quieta na sua...-resmunga Tenten, e todas suspiram.

Os garotos riem e assoviam novamente para Ino.

-Bobos! Bobos! –Ino sacudia um braço no ar, forçando mais e mais uma cara irritada. Os garotos riam mais e mais .

-Ei, vocês, parem já com isso! –Asuma acabava de entrar na quadra carregando bolas de vôlei, olhando feio para os garotos, que pararam de imediato.

Um pequeno grupo de garotas acabava de entrar na quadra. As bermudas de todas haviam sido artisticamente cortadas para ficarem na metade da coxa, exibindo as pernas para qualquer um que quisesse ver. Usavam maquiagem berrante e cabelos amarrados com laços delicados de cetim, faixas azul-bebê na cabeça ou Marias-chiquinhas. Andavam afetadas pela quadra, distribuindo tchauzinhos.

-Ahhh, não...-suplicou Tenten, ao perceber a entrada dramática das garotas na quadra. –Elas ainda não desistiram de vir pra Educação física? Elas não podem quebrar uma unha?

-Ou a gente pode quebrar com um saque bem dado, elas nunca recepcionam bem a bola...-sorriu maldosamente Ino.

-Isso se a gente jogar no time adversário delas. –Tenten olhou desanimada para Ino.

Sasuke e Naruto entraram andando rapidamente na quadra. Parecia que quase todos os alunos haviam chegado, exceto uma turminha de nerds que ainda vestiam-se quando eles saíram do vestiário.

O loiro andava quase saltitando de felicidade. Educação física era sua matéria preferida. Sasuke bocejava sem parar, visivelmente de saco cheio.

Passaram pelo grupo de patricinhas, que caminhavam para perto da caminhada, e uma delas soltou um "Oi, fofo!" seguido de uma bateria de risinhos para Sasuke, que olhou indiferente para a garota de cabelos negros e orbes da mesma cor que havia feito o comentário.

-Elas não jogam com a gente, sabe...-comentou Naruto, sorrindo para o moreno. –Primeiro tem um jogo das meninas, um dos meninos, outra das meninas e outro dos meninos.

-Jogos mistos são injustos...-murmurou Sasuke, analisando os esportistas sentados na arquibancada, olhando indiscretamente para o moreno, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

_-Vamos acabar com a mocinha que se acha "a" delinqüente..._-murmurou um deles, rindo, sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke.

O Uchiha fechou o rosto.

-Ei, pessoal, está faltando alguém? –Asuma colocou-se em frente ás arquibancadas. Como não obteve resposta, passou lentamente os olhos pela turma, murmurando baixinho o nome de cada um. –Uzumaki, vá ver se há alguém no vestiário.

Naruto levantou-se tropeçando nos próprios pés de tanta ansiedade, deu um sorriso empolgado para Sasuke e saiu em disparada para o vestiário masculino, na extremidade esquerda da quadra.

-Garotos, façam uma fila aqui...-Asuma apontou para a rede, e todos se levantaram.

Sasuke ergue-se e enfiou-se na fila, de braços cruzados e os orbes ônix fixos em seu alvo. O professor começou a tocar o ombro de cada aluno e apontar o lado esquerdo ou direito da quadra, aleatoriamente, dois pra esquerda, um para a direita, outro pra esquerda, um pra direita, outro pra direita...Quando tocou o ombro de Sasuke, deteu-se e parou ao lado do moreno.

-Lamento, mas não pode jogar com o nariz assim.

-Quê? –Sasuke virou-se de imediato para encarar o homem nos olhos. –Como não posso?

-Se alguém sacar no seu nariz, só vai piorar. O curativo está bem feito, mas é melhor não abusar. Fica pra próxima. –e com isso, continuou a escolher cada time, até a fila acabar.

Naruto chegou acompanhado de Shikamaru e Chouji, que expressavam um raiva descomunal.

-Tavam tentando matar aula de novo? –Asuma cruzou os braços, encarando os alunos. Ambos sacudiram a cabeça afirmativamente. –Ótimo. Um pra esquerda e outro pra direita. E Uzumaki, você vai ser titular em um jogo e reserva no outro. Estamos com um jogador a menos. (N/A: no caso, haverá dois jogos de meninos, e, por exemplo, metade do time "laranja" joga com metade do time "azul", que no caso seriam as equipes A, e depois a metade que restou dos dois time, ou seja, as equipes B jogam entre si. Se houver jogadores à mais, ficam na reserva e são substituídos ao longo do jogo. Isso serve para as meninas também.)

O loiro olhou espantado para Sasuke, que estava jogado na arquibancancada, olhando carrancudo para o teto da quadra.

-MAS, SENSEEIIIII!!! –urrou Naruto, com os olhos esbugalhados, agitando furiosamente os braços no ar.

-Sem mais. Garotas, venham para eu ordenar os times.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten olhou entusiasmada para os lados, observando toda aquela multidão masculina observando o jogo, e principalmente ela, que sacaria desta vez. Sakura olhara discretamente para trás, já que estava jogando como rede no momento, e deu uma piscadela para a morena. A outra sorriu.

Tenten saca. A bola passa graciosamente por cima da rede, um saque perfeito.

Uma garota magricela e baixinha recepciona a bola com uma manchete terrível, e outra jogadora se joga no chão para pegar a bola, Temari dá o terceiro toque, uma cortada bonita.

Ino dá uma manchete na bola, Sakura dá um toque, e outra garota, uma nerd quase vesga corta. Ponto para a equipe de Sakura.

E assim começa mais um jogo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**DiCiOnÁrIo By NaKaI **_

_ Na situação, está sendo descrita apenas o comportamento de uma gangue, no caso, a gangue do Itachi e a gangue da Inazuma. Como todo mundo sabe, cada gangue possui um território, chamado vulgarmente de "matriz" de cada gangue. (Não, eu não errei de falar uma gangue, mas o motivo disso é um fenômeno que será explicado mais para frente.)_

_Existe uma tradição, em quase todas as gangues, onde é estipulado uma idade para que os integrantes, no nosso caso, possam ter a sua própria motocicleta. Nas gangues de motocicleta, o integrante pode ter sua própria moto quando completar 15 anos. Lembrando duas coisas: enquanto o integrante não fizer 15 anos, não pode adquirir uma motocicleta de forma alguma, mas pode usar "emprestado" a moto de algum companheiro. Segundo, lideres de gangue, obrigatoriamente, tem que possuir motocicleta própria._

_**Nota Extra:** Para esclarecer, a escola onde o Itachi, o Sasuke, o Naruto , a Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Deidara, Kin, Chouji, Kiba e todo o resto estudam, NÃO É UMA ESCOLA DE CASOS DIFÍCEIS. É uma escola com um alto nível de disciplina, onde "delinqüentes" e gente normal estudam juntos. E também não é um internato nem algo do tipo, é apenas uma escola normal._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Yo minna!**_

**_Sim, depois de 980726254 anos, finalmente, mais um capítulo! Cara, até hoje, eu não sei como eu pude demorar DESTA maneira pra fazer um capítulo. Por favor, me desculpem, mas como todo mundo sabe, eu comecei essa fic numa época não muito boa, meio no fim do ano já, então eu estava cheia de provas, trabalhos, notas e tudo mais dependendo de muito estudo, por isso essa demora. Teve o Natal, o Ano novo, começou 2007 e nada de um novo capítulo. Me perdoem, foi mesmo uma grande falha. Mas, enfim, já está aqui um novo capítulo, outro chegando, eu JURO que não vai demorar muito, só um poquinho._**

_**Bom, mais um capítulo longo, que também gerou muitos problemas. Eu reescrevi isso aqui não sei quantas vezes, e ainda continuo com a sensação que não foi um capítulo muito divertido. A demora também se deu por conta disso, eu não conseguia ter boas idéias para fazer um capítulo bom. Tive que mudar algumas coisas na minha concepção da história original, pensei bastante e resolvi modificar alguns pontos. Mas agora, a história está ficando mais complexa, novos personagens virão, a trama começará a se desenvolver...Me desculpem se esse capítulo ficou chato ou enjoativo, mas foi necessário.**_

_**Agradeço a todos que lêem essa fic, e espero que perdoem minha demora. O próximo capítulo eu prometo que virá rapidamente e que será bem melhor.**_

_**Agora, minha queridas reviews!**_

**_Srta. Rin: Muito obrigada por mais uma review! Me desculpe a demora, essa foi pior que a outra...E sim, o Shikamaru já apareceu e vai ter um papel bem significativo na história. E optei por não tornar a Deidara uma Lady por que acho que ainda vão haver muitas...Continue acompanhando!_**

**_MorgAnna-chan: Não, é claro que não ofendeu, eu tava só pentelhando com a história do Itachi. Nyá, que pena que você não gosta dele...Ah, tipo, o Sasuke não pegou uma blusa do Itachi por que o Itachi não deixou, tipo, moleque folgado, tinha que deixar pelo menos uma camisa reserva, pô! Huahuahua..._** **_Opa, desculpa se eu avacalhei a Temari, mas já to tentando consertar o erro. Também gosto dela. E a Tenten também terá vários outros ataque! Espero que goste do capítulo._**

**_Haruno Sukura: Caramba, obrigado pelos elogios! Isso que mais deixa um ficwriter feliz...Nossa, desculpa pela demora do capítulo, mas prometo que o outro virá rapidinho...Tudo bem, posso deixar o Itachi mais mau também, então. Beijo!_**

**_Rai-chan O.O: Bom, a história do alvo fácil foi um devaneio mental da minha parte...E sobre o que a mãe da Tenten queria, no próximo capítulo terá sua resposta. Agora, sobre as Lady's, você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais...Novamente, mil perdões sobre a demora da fic...E obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!!_**

**_Inoroxxxx: Muuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios! Nossa, assim eu até fico convencida...Os casais logo serão revelados, só esperar um pouco..Só um pouco...Agora, referente a outra fic, eu já te mandei um e-mail, mas em todo caso, eu queria uma HinaxSasu, okay? E aquela fic tava muito linda, amo aquela música! Beijo e continue lendo!_**

**_Pessoal, uma das únicas alegrias que eu tenho são reviews. POR FAVOR, MADE REVIEWS! Falando bem, mal (desde que construtivamente), pode mandar o que quiser!_**

_**Beijos à todos, e continuem acompanhando!**_

_**Atenciosamente, **_

_**Uchiha Nakai **_


End file.
